INFECTION
by Love Is Only a Word
Summary: How could this normal day turn into the worst night of my life? My only plan is, get everyone out alive before these 'things' get to us first. NejiTen ShikaTema NaruSaku Rated M for blood, gore, and language.
1. A Darkened City

INFECTION  
><em><br>* This is the emergency broadcast system... head to the designated location and wait for further instructions...If you are unable to do so, stay indoors and board up your house until other instructions...This is the emergency broadcast system...*_

**6 hours before the infection **

Humid air hung over Konoha Leaf High School. The school was deserted with only one car remaining in the parking lot. Two figures emerged from the darkness. They closed the door as a jantior locked the school up for the night. The two people opened the door of a silver Hummer and backed out of the parking lot, as the lights of the school went black.

''Neji, Kiba is going around town saying there is a party at your house.'' stated Tenten.

''Whatever Tenten...'' I mumbled, glaring at the road in front of me as I pulled into my neighborhood.

''But really he said-...'' Tenten started to say.

My eyebrow twitched in anger. ''I told him already there is no party.''

''Well don't look now.'' said Tenten, pointing at his house where at least 50 cars surrounding it; loud music playing could be heard from down the street.

Trash littered his front yard, with Sakura and Ino wrapped up in their conversation over Sasuke and Naruto. For some odd reason Naruto was on the roof unconscious, and my own cousin unconscious next him. Shikamaru was asleep on his car with Temari yelling insults at him for being lazy; Kankuro harassing some girls by the front door; and the ''Party King'' himself break dancing in the middle of his living room.

''Oh my god...''

**Hours after the party and before the infection**

''Kiba! What the hell? What did you do to my house?'' I yelled over the loud music blaring in my ears.

Kiba woke up and shoved all the beer bottles off of him. The party was mostly gone, except for a few who stayed. A loud voice was ranting throughout the house.

''My parents are going to kill me, when they get back from vacation!'' I screamed as I looked at all the damage to the house. Stomping out of the living room, I left to check the other rooms of the house.

''Ugh...'' Moans Kiba, as he looked around. ''What time is it?''

''Two in the morning, not that it matters.'' says Shikamaru, just waking up.

''Dammit!'' yells Kiba, as he searched through his pockets, ''They robbed me!''

''Who?'' Shikamaru says, turning over to look at Kiba with a raised eyebrow.

''The hookers I hired.'' He stated flatly.

''You hired hookers?'' I yelled as I came back into the room.

''Relax...we didn't do anything...'' Kiba says, shrinking back into the chair.

Glaring at him, I said, '' Ok, then tell why is my cousin on the roof with Naruto?''

Kiba chuckles. '' I don't know, it's a party!''

The lights illuminating the house flickered and went out, drowning the house in darkness. The music cut off, and it was a quiet silence. Nervously shuffling came from those still in the house.

''Neji did you forget to pay the power bill..?'' Kiba went on.

''Shut up Kiba! This is not the time. Your stupid party could have caused a power-outage.''

''Huh.'' says Shikamaru looking out the window.

''What is it?'' I asked, calming down a little bit.

''It seems the whole city has had a blackout.'' Shikamaru says, moving out of the way so the others can see.

We all walked towards the window. Kiba grasped the curtains and pulled them back for a better view. Sakura walked in front of me to see as I looked over her head. Down the block and into the city, the lights were going out like a domino effect. Even the street lamps were out and they were not even on the same power connection of the houses. The city seemed to be covered in this darkness. The backup generator should have kicked in after a few minutes, but nothing happened.

''The whole city must be having parties.'' says Kiba as he let go of the curtains.

I glared at him. ''You know..'' I start, ''You're too stupid to make fun of Kiba.''

''Hey!'' Kiba says sounding hurt.

''Guys, look for some candles.'' Temari said interrupting us as she looked through drawers. ''Or flashlights.''

''Stupid blackout.'' I muttered as I walked around in the dark, hitting my leg on random objects.  
>I slowly made my way into the kitchen, trying not to run into anything. Feeling my way through, I slowed down once I felt the table. Chair. Walk a few steps. Sink. Walk some more steps. Drawer. Perfect. I opened it up and felt around through its contents. My hand rested on a lighter as I pulled it out. Click. Nothing. Click-click. A small flame popped up as I held it down to the drawer to look for candles. Nothing, just old bills and pens. Closing the drawer, I made my way out of the kichen. This would have to do. I held the lighter up to see who was all in my living room. Blank faces stared back at me.<p>

''There is a riot on the street.'' A low voice says.

''Kankuro, your here too..?'' I half yelled-half moaned. ''Who all did you invite Kiba?''

''Riot..?'' Shikamaru started, ignoring me.

A huge crash sounded outside, interrupting Shikamaru, and screaming was heard. Other neighbors opened their doors to look outside. A lone car had crashed into a steet lamp. Smoke fumed from the car. I waited for the driver to exit the vehicle, unharmed. But nothing. The door to his car did not open. Gaara, a teen from my Chemistry class, ran to check on the driver. I took a step towards the door, but the power jolted back on. The TV turned on but was static, then came to, as the news turned on.

* _..Sixty car crashes have been reported, as medical personal struggle to attend all of the accidents. The cause of which, are unknown. A homeless man was found eating a rotten animal carcass and was taken to the county jail, late this afternoon. No charges have been filed. In other news...*_

The TV started to static and went out again.

''Thats just fucking great. '' remarked Kiba.

''Whats going on outside!'' Sakura screamed.

Shikamaru looked out the window as people were running around in complete chaos; cars were barely missing people as they sped away. Some kids of a young age group were turning over trash cans and breaking into people's homes. Someone started knocking on their door at a fast pace.

''Open up, Neji!'' screamed a voice.

I opened the door and the panicked voice revealed to be a panting Naruto, with my cousin at his side.

''What the hell is going on?'' I demanded, glaring at both of them.

''Shit, I don't know. Hinata and I were on the roof...''' Naruto started but saw me glaring daggers at him and he started again, ''Then people started screaming for no reason and it woke us up.''

''N-Neji, I got to g-go get H-Hanabi." said Hinata as she ran into the chaos.

''Wait-'' She had already ran down the road far from hearing distance.

A loud shriek filled the air, echoing off the walls. People who were still standing outside stopped what the were doing and looked into the direction it came.  
>''What the fuck was that?'' Screamed Naruto.<p>

Their neighbor, a market man screamed at no one in particular, ''If we stay here, we are going to die here.''

His comment brought the chaos back as people pushed over their own family members to get to their cars.

Temari and Shikamaru ran outside looking around; Shikamaru his hands on his head gripping his hair as he watched people screaming, running past them. "What's going on?"

''I don't know, just get in the fucking car!'' I yelled, jumping into the drivers' seat of my Hummer and shoved the key into the ignition. Tenten hopped into the the passenger seat next to me shaking, while Shikamaru, Temari, and Kiba hopped into the backseat. I rolled down my window and sternly looked at Naruto. The car lurked forward as if it was waiting in anticipation.

''Get in your car with Sakura, Sasuke, and Kankuro. Follow me, we are getting the hell out of here.''

Rolling the window back up, I put the car in reverse. My car sped backwards and we started to drive down the road and out of the residential area. The speed meter read fifty miles an hour and was slowing climbing. People were screaming and running around; loud crashes were heard. I was tempted to turn the radio on to drown out this noise, but I wasn't so sure that was a good idea.

''Are they following us?" I asked, too focused on the road in front of me.

''Yea..'' Kiba answered looking back at the black Cadillac following them. ''But, Neji what the hell is going on...?''

''I don't know..''

I took a sharp left, and got onto the highway. Nearly sideswiped another car doing it. Other cars, like us, were trying to get out of town. People were breaking into stores and shops, and others were just running around screaming. Buildings were on fire and the police were everywhere. What could be causing this? War? The Sand Nation has signed a peace treaty years ago. It couldn't have been that.

''Where is everybody going...?'' Tenten wondered out loud.

"They're getting out of town before it's too late.'' Kiba piped up.

I turned around to look at him. ''Kiba we don't need this bullshit, now stop trying to scare everyone!''

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out, the caller ID read 'Naruto'. I immediately put it next to my ear. I turned around from facing Kiba to look back at the road.

''Hello?''

_'Neji, it's me, Naruto..'_He said.

''Yea, I know, what is it?''

_'Take the next right, and get off the highway. Pull onto some country road... or ...a road hardly ever used. Somewhere away from all these people.'_

''What? Why?''

_'Neji, whatever is going on...its...I don't know... It's almost like bunching everybody in one spot, so they can easily pick us off one by one.'_

''Dude, what? Who is going to pick us off one by one?'' I replied, taking a right turn, trying to get off at exit fourty-two. A sign said, ' Exit fourty-two, Kingsville. ' Never heard of the damn place. I switched on my right blinker and took a right on the exit onto a road heading toward a small village 10 miles away. Other cars that were behind us, and in front, kept going on the main highway.

_'When we get there, pull into a gas station. We will fill up and talk about what to do next, ok?' _

''Yea, ok, see you then.''

_'Bye.'_

I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket.  
>''Well? Who was it?'' Temari asked, speaking for the first time.<p>

''It was Naruto. We are going to pull up to this next gas station and talk this over.'' I answered.

''I can't believe this is happening.'' Temari sighed, leaning into her seat.

The ride was silent; no one dared speak, for there were no words to say. Tenten was looking out the window, her arm on the armrest; Shikamaru and Temari were holding hands in the backseat, with Temari fast asleep on Shikamaru's shoulder; and Kiba staring straight ahead, quiet for the first time in his life. My hands were still gripping the wheel as I was looking ahead at the road. I would never admit it, but I was scared out of my mind. I glanced at my watch. Only ten minutes had passed since we exited the highway. And it feels like hours. I sighed and looked in the rear-view mirror. The Cadillac was still there riding my ass. The flames coming from the city looked like fireflies in the night sky.

The night was black, and it was only three in the morning. No moon, but it was eerily quiet. Like in those horror films when you know someone is watching you, but you don't know who or where. I turned the head lights brighter on the road before me, and saw a lone figure standing in the middle of the road.

''What the-..?'' I said, slowing down 5 meters away from it, while Naruto's car slowed down behind me.

Kiba sat up. ''What the hell is that guy doing..?'' I asked.

''Honk your horn.'' Kiba ordered.

Hesitantly I honked my horn twice and held out the third one waiting for the figures to move. It did move. Its head slowly turned to the right as if it was analyzing me; then turned to the left slowly in the same way. I stared right back at it.

''You know, Neji, I don't think that's a man.'' Kiba stated.

"Why?"

''Because it's like eight feet tall.''

The figure was indeed tall for a man, but that's only height. Out of nowhere the figure opened its mouth, to where its jaw came in line with the hood of my car; and let out a loud shriek, shaking the car. I have heard that before. When we were getting into our cars to leave the city.. I flashed my headlights onto its face, showing what the figure looked like. Hundreds of teeth lined its jaw, all of its limbs were extended two-times the size of normal human limbs. Its mouth was dripping with blood and some oozing liquid; its skin was rotten and missing in patches. Its eyes black holes that seemed to suck you in, as I blankly stared at it in horror.

''BACK UP, BACK UP!'' Kiba yelled.

''Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!'' I yelled as Kiba brought me back to reality and I tried to put the car in reverse.

I slammed my foot on the pedal, backing up into Naruto's black Cadillac.

''Drive! Drive! Drive!'' Kiba said, staring at the messed up looking creature.

''Shit!'' Switching gears I put the car into drive and slammed my foot on the gas, hitting the figure at 60 miles an hour. It slammed onto the hood of the car and rolled off onto the road behind us. A loud motor came up from behind, turning out to be Naruto's car, which sped past us with the creature on top of their car.

''Holy shit!'' screamed Shikamaru.  
>Screaming was coming from Sakura in the other car, as Naruto swerved left to right on the road. The 'thing' was shrieking and hanging onto the car, and was showing no signs of letting go.<p>

''Oh my God!'' Temari screamed just waking up.

''Tenten, reach into the glove-compartment and hand me my gun.''

With shaking hands Tenten opened the glove-compartment and searched through its contents. Finally finding it she grabbed the gun and handed it to me as I rolled down my window.

I shot off a round of bullets at the figure on top of the Cadillac, but missed and hit Naruto's bumper. A loud noise of tearing metal was heard as the thing pulled back a strip of metal from Naruto's roof of his car. Reloading, I shot it again hitting the creature, this time in the back of the neck, as it rolled off the car. I took a sharp left to avoid being hit by it. Pressing more weight on the gas petal, I sped behind Naruto as we raced to the gas station; neither of us wanting to be the one behind the other. I stared at the ripped metal on Naruto car, with shock clearly on my face.

_How is that even possible..?_I thought.

Seven miles ahead of the area where the creature attacked us, we pulled into a deserted gas station. The gas station lights were still on, so the blackout must not have an affected this area. My Hummer pulled up next to Naruto and I put the car in park. It was pitch black and if those lights were not there, I could not see where I was going. Wordlessly, I pressed the un-lock button on the inside of the door and silently opened the car door. Ever so slightly I stepped out of the car as if I was leaving the safe and secure area, into a war zone.

''Shikamaru, fill up the car. I'm going to talk to Naruto.'' I quietly shut the door to the car and sprinted to the Cadillac.  
>Kankuro was already out of the car walking over towards Shikamaru repeating 'shit' over and over again and how he was not getting back in that car again. Another car door closed as Tenten went to the little convenient store which was closed. But surprisingly it was open so she broke in anyway. I walked around the hood of the Cadillac and stopped at Naruto's window.<p>

Naruto's face was pale and his hands were still gripping the steering wheel tight. He was looking straight ahead at nothing in particular. Sasuke was staring at the giant hole over his head. Sakura was nowhere in sight, so I guessed she might be hiding in the back or on the floorboard.

''You ok..?'' I asked looking at Naruto from outside of his car.

**With Shikamaru**

Shikamaru placed the pump in his car and watched the meter. He looked down at watch, which read fifteen till four A.M., and the pump was going ridiculously slow. He could hear the radio that Temari was messing with.

* _This is the emergency broadcast system...head to the designated location and wait for further instructions... __**(static) **__...If you are unable to do so, stay indoors and board up your house until other instructions...This is the emergency broadcast system...*_

''Turn that shit off, Temari. It's giving me a headache.'' Shikamaru complained.

''Shikamaru?'' she asked, as he looked over at her. ''What if this is worldwide?''

''Well, I guess then we will have to find a different world to live in." He said with a smirk, as she narrowed her eyes at him. She turned around muttering something about how 'he can't be serious, even if his life depended on it.'

* * *

><p><strong>This was writted by my best friend Autumn (again). She came up with the idea and wrote it, but I had to spell check and edit it.<strong>

**Autumn's A/N:  
>Review please. I'm not sure I should continue.<strong>


	2. A New Beginning

Chapter Two: A New Beginning.

''Naruto..?'' I questioned again.

No reply. I grabbed his shoulder and shook him a little. Pulling back from a daze he finally turned over and looked at me.

''You, ok?'' I asked.

''Yea, I'm fine. Just a lot to take in, you know?'' He replied.

I reached in his car window and pressed the unlock button. I opened the door and reached across Naruto and turned the ignition off.

''Come on Naruto. We're going to talk this over by my car. Sasuke get Sakura and meet us there.''

Naruto nodded his head in a reply and stepped out of the car by my side. Sasuke leaned over his shoulder and started talking to the back seat. Sakura must have been hiding there. I turned and started to walk back to my Hummer. Shikamaru stood leaning against the side of the car by the pump. Temari was in the driver's seat watching our approach and Kankuro and Kiba were talking to each other near the hood of the car. Tenten appeared at my side and took my hand in hers. I glanced down at her. See looked like she survived an explosion. Her fingers were twitching as the rest of her body was shaking. I put a little pressure around her fingers in an attempt of reassurance and comfort.

As we approached the others, I did not drop her hand, but held on tighter. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked up behind me and formed a rugged circle by the hood of my car.

''Ok. What the fuck was that?'' Sasuke remarked. ''It jumped on top of the car and peeled back the hood. No animal in the world can do that. Let alone a man.''

''I don't know, Sasuke.'' Naruto answered.

''I want some god damn answers!'' Sasuke yelled.

''Sasuke, he doesn't know.'' Sakura cried on the verge of tears.

''Dude, we all want answers. Everyone is scared.'' Shikamaru stated as others mumbled 'yeas' and 'he's right' in approval. ''We need to put what we do know together, so we can figure out what to do.'' He added.

''For one-'' I spoke up, ''Something happened in the city, that caused everyone to evacuate. Two, whatever is out there tried to harm us. It could be something totally different from what's happening in the city, but then again it could be part of whats going on."

''What else do we know?'' Tenten asked.

Naruto stepped forward, ''Back in the city, I had the strangest feeling we should get out of the city. Not because of the chaos, but because there are a lot of people. I just have this gut feeling, telling me to get away from a large number of people.''

''Your crazy. I say we find people so we know what the hell is going on.'' Sasuke inquired.

''I agree, find people.'' Kankuro nodded.

''Naruto might be right. Whenever he has those feelings he is usually right.'' Sakura stammered.

''Yea, I agree with Sakura.'' Tenten smiled a bit.

''This is no democracy. I'm leaving to find help.'' Sasuke stated, turning away from the group.

''We should not leave each other. We need to stick together, Sasuke.'' Sakura pleaded.

''Oh please, Sakura, spare me.'' Sasuke smirked. ''Now those for finding help come with me. And those for their crazy going 'away from people and hiding' stay here and wait forever.''

Sasuke stepped back from the group. Kankuro walked up to stand by him. Everyone else stayed put and did not move, our eyes on Sasuke and Kankuro.

''No other sane people?'' He questionably joked. ''Very well, we will take Naruto's car. The keys Neji.'' He opened his hand in my direction.

''Not my car. '' Naruto said glaring at Sasuke.

''Just let him, Naruto.'' Shikamaru mumbled in his ear.

Wordlessly, I fished around in my pocket, grasping the keys, I pulled them out and tossed them towards him. His hand rose up and easily caught them. With no more talk he and Kankuro got into the black Cadillac. The engine started and the car backed out and turned onto the road. It took a left at the corner, heading towards Victoria, a major city outside of their capital. Its lights soon disappeared as it went down the road.

''I really can't believe they just fucking left.'' Kiba remarked.

''And took my car.'' Naruto moaned.

''Alright, what now?'' Kiba sighed.

''Well, acording to Naruto, get out of a highly populated place. Somewhere in the middle of nowhere.'' I said.

''We can go to my dad's lake house.'' Shikamaru stated. ''Its out in the middle of nowhere. So if what Naruto says is right it will be perfect. You go through this little town and 18 miles out in the countryside and hills, you'll find the house. Each house out there is a mile apart, near a huge lake.''

''Sounds good.'' Temari said, smiling at Shikamaru.

''I don't know how long we will be there. Shikamaru does your lake house have any food or water?" I asked.

He looked down in thought, ''Yea but not enough for-'' he pointed his finger counting all of us, ''seven people.''

''Well, I was just in the convinent store,'' Tenten added, ''we could 'borrow' some supplies.''

''You mean steal.'' Kiba chuckled. ''I'm in.''

''Alright, Tenten, Kiba, and Naruto come with me to get food and water. Sakura look for medical supplies we might need for later. Shikamaru... just keep doing what your doing.'' I commanded.

''Eh..'' Shikamaru smiled from his position on the car.

We turned away from the car and headed towards the convenient store. Tenten ran in and started grabbing chips of all sorts, while Kiba was salivating over donuts a box. I followed Sakura and jumped over the counter. She stopped and looked through pain killers and different sorts of medication. I walked up to the 'Staff Only' door. I turned the knob and surprisingly it was unlocked. The door swung open as I pushed it. A computer was sitting in the corner along with store records. I looked around the room for anything useful as my eyes fell on a shotgun mounted on the wall. I didn't really know what to expect but you can never be too careful. I reached up and grabbed ahold of it. Opening the cartridge, I noticed the gun was empty. Shit. It would be no use. Putting the gun under my arm, I searched the drawers. And sure enough, I found a box of shotgun shells. I grapped the box and opened it. Twenty rounds. Good enough. I stepped out of the room and closed the door behind me. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of the gun, but she didnt ask any questions. She put the last of the pill bottles in a plastic bag and hopped over the counter again. Gripping the gun tighter I stepped over the counter, in time to see Kiba arms full of sugary foods. As he walked by the counter he threw down some rolled up bills of money. I chuckled at the sight. I still wish he would get supplies that would last, though..  
>I followed him out the door to my awaiting Hummer. Sakura, and the others were loading the back of the car. Shikamaru was leaning by the driver's seat talking quietly to Temari, before noticing me and turned to face me.<p>

''Its full. About a hundred dollars of gas.'' Shikamaru yawned.

''Hn.'' I replied, putting the shotgun in the floorboard of the back seat, along with its shells.

''Its going to be a tight fit.'' Naruto remarked.

The above light for the gas station flickered and went out drowning us in darkness. The convenient store lights soon followed after.

''I think we've run out of time, guys.'' Kiba gulped.

Tenten quickly climbed into the passenger seat as Temari, Shikamaru, and Sakura jumped into the back seat. Naruto and Kiba somehow squashed theirselves in the cargo area of the car, behind the back seat. I quickly walked around and closed the cargo door for them and returned to the driver's seat. I closed the door and put the key in the ingition, starting the car.

''Where to Shikamaru?" I asked, pulling out of the gas station and onto the road.

''Where Sasuke went, but instead of a left, take a right." he replied.

I pulled up to the stop sign and took a right on the road. We drove in silence for the most part. Some of us had small conversations. But, let me tell you, nothing creepier than driving with cornfields on either side of you. The fire from the city could not be seen, but smoke still rose into the sky. Our little pit stop only took twenty minutes. So my guess was that it was around four in the morning. Maybe four fifteen. This night seemed to go on forever.

I kept my brights on. I didn't want another incident like the last one.

I glanced up in my rear-view mirror, only Kiba was asleep. Naruto watched the road behind me. The others looked out their window or stared straight ahead at the road.

"Shikamaru, I meant to ask you. How far away is your dad's lake house?'' I asked, looking in my rear-view mirror.

''Well, we past Kingsville. About two more hours. Its by a town called Bandara.'' He stated.

''So we won't arrive untill morning?'' Tenten moaned.

''Uh..'' Sakura agreed with Tenten.

A whistling sound sounded in the distance, along with a screech.

''What was that?'' Naruto stuttered.

''Slow down, Neji, stop the car." Tenten quietly yelled.

I pulled the car to a stop and turn the ignition off and looked over at her. ''What?''

''Shh..'' she replied.

I listened closely to the night. Quiet. Nothing.. Wait. Shouting was coming from up ahead. Ten car lengths from us was a group of people. Farmers from the look of it. Each was carrying guns. Two stocky looking men lead the group. A women carrying a baby was behind them, then behind her a younger man with a rifle pointing all around him, looking for a target. A smaller looking boy made up the end of the group. Unlike the others, he help no gun and was limping and holding his arm, as he struggled to keep up with the group.  
>I now see why Tenten stopped me. If we kept going we would have intersected with them. And they don't look all too friendly. I waited a couple of more minutes untill they were out of sight and hearing distance. I placed the key back in the ignition, started the car, and countined to drive.<p>

''Close call.'' I murmered.

''They could of helped us.'' Sakura remarked.

Shikamaru turned to her, ''You never know, Sakura, when people are afraid and their life is at stake they will do about anything.'' he tried to smile, ''Besides the last kid in tow kind of freaked me out.. I mean what happened to him?''

''Shot himself. You know how farmers are.'' Kiba chuckled.

''What a educated guess Kiba. Maybe..-'' I started to say but my Hummer skidded, and make a horrible screeching sound. I looked in the rear-view mirror, seeing sparks coming from my left back tire. I turned the car onto the emergency lane and put it into park.

Opening the door, I leaned over to Shikamaru, ''Come check this out with me.''

We walked around to the back of the car.

''My left tire must of blown out.'' I stated.

Shikamaru and I leaned down by the tire. The rubber was almost completely gone, the metal rim was showing. This was old but why now? At the worst time.

''Uh Neji..?" Shikamaru asked.

''Yea?'' I looked at him.

''I don't think your tire had a blow out."

''Huh? What do mean?" I asked.

He reached into what was left of the rubber on the tire. Grasping a small object he pulled back, yanking it free. He held it up so I could see. This object was not a nail… But strangely a bullet, instead.


	3. Cornfields

I turned to Shikamaru slowly and murmured, ''Whoever shot this can't be far away. The car is a lost cause. Get the others, we're leaving.''

''Where to, Neji?'' Shikamaru asked. ''I think another town is not for forty minutes away. And thats by car.'' He looked at the surroundings around him and the Hummer. ''We are surrounded by cornfields.''

''Go through the cornfields.'' I simply stated. I turned around to walk back to the driver's seat. ''Get up, we're going.'' I called out to the others.

Shikamaru opened Tenten's passenger door of my car and looked in at me. ''You cant be serious, Neji. After what just happened an hour ago, you want to go out there?''

''Go where? Whats going on?'' Tenten asked looking worried.

''Hey, you want to stay here be my guest. But when whoever shot that bullet at our tire comes looking for the car, and the people driving, I will be long gone from here.'' I firmly told him.

''Wait. Wait-wait.'' Kiba started. ''Your saying someone shot our tire out..?''

''We found a bullet in the rubber, Kiba.'' I said, looking under the driver's seat for a flashlight I usually carry in case of emergencies.

''And you want us to leave the car and go outside?'' Kiba continued.

Finding the flashlight, I flipped it on. ''Yes.'' I grabbed my hand gun off the top of the dash board. ''Into the cornfields.''

''There is no way in hell-'' Kiba yelled but I cut him off.

''I'm not asking you to come, I'm telling you.'' I gave him a fake smile and turned to Tenten. ''Lets go. Use my school bag in the back to store supplies in. Just dump all my work and binders out of it.''

She was about to mutter something, but opened the door of the car and walked out to the back of the Hummer. I closed the door of the driver's seat and went around to the back passenger seat where Temari and Sakura were. I looked on the floorboard as Sakura was getting out. Finding the shotgun, I threw it over to Temari. She caught it easily and brought it down to rest on her hip.

''Can you shoot?'' I asked.

Without a answer she just cocked the shotgun and smiled at me. I was slightly disturbed but I had bigger problems to deal with.

''Everyone out of the car. Get as many supplies you can carry. And if possible find an object that can act as a weapon. I don't know what we are going to be dealing with.'' I commanded, walking to the back of the Hummer.

Tenten was waiting for me, with my school bag on her back. Bulging, with supplies I suppose. Nodding to her as I passed, I lifted the flashlight to illuminate the path in front of me, and raised the gun up as well. I walked to the edge of the road and stopped at the cornfields. Taking a deep breath, I pushed my way into the tall stocky plants. A hand grasped my shirt following me, which I assumed was Tenten. Sparing a glance behind me, Kiba followed Tenten, looking pissed. Sakura after him making up the middle, Naruto behind her watching her protectively, with a pocket knife in hand. Was he carrying that all along? Strange, but even so, its good he did have it. We might need it. Second to last came Temari with the shotgun pointing at all angles, with Shikamaru at the rear. Cautiously, I made my way through the cornfields. For a few minutes all I heard was the crunch of corn stalks and dirt.

''Neji..?'' Tenten whispered only loud enough for my ears to hear.

''Yes?'' I asked, still looking forward.

''If we don't make it out of this alive.. I just wanted you to know that I-'' She stopped as if afraid to continue.

''You what?'' I turned to face her.

''I l-love you.'' She whispered.

The silence didn't last long as I stood there apalled. A horrifing shriek filled the air, that I knew all too well. We all came to a complete stop. Shit. Shit. Shit. Where did it come from? The sound of crunching corn and grass filled my ears as I panicked and looked around at my surroundings. Corn. Corn. Just corn. Where? Which direction? A louder high pitch screech filled my ears as if it was standing right next to me. I turned to look over Tenten's shoulder as the corn stalks parted down the line. A blurred image of a man tackled Sakura to the ground, breaking her from the straight line we were in. Naruto dove straight after her with his pocket knife raised. The three tumbled out of sight, with shouts and screams.

''Move, move!'' I yelled, pushing Tenten and Kiba out of the way to get to the screaming girl.

I rushed towards the man-creature who was ontop of Sakura. Naruto was trying his best to stab the thing over and over again with his knife, but it was as if the creature did not even feel it. The sight before me almost made me throw up. I could feel the bile in my stomach rising as the creature ripped off Sakura's arm, blood spraying onto Naruto as he struggled to save her. The creature dug more into her, pulling back bloodly, string-like meat. The sickening yellowish bone was showing from her arm and the thing dove again at her. That caused Sakura to start screaming insanely as the creature went for her neck. **Bang!** A bullet slammed into the thing's head. I slammed my foot into the side of the monster pushing it off of her. A small amount of smoke came from my side-arm as I kicked the creature to the side again and fired two more rounds into its skull. Blood flied up near my face.

The creature seemed different from the last one we saw. It had extended limbs but in a way looked more human. Minus the fact blood covered its body and it had sharp pointed teeth.

Maybe there is more to this than I thought..?

I cocked the gun again for a third shot, but a hand fell on my shoulder. I spun around and pointed the gun at my attacker, but it was only Shikamaru.

Shikamaru held his hands up in surrender, and said, ''Its dead, Neji. Come, we have to help Sakura.''

I merely nodded and slowly walked back over to her mangled body. Her right arm was torn off from her elbow down. Blood was spurting from her neck as Naruto took his shirt off to try to stop the bleeding. Gashes covered her body, and I wondered how she was still alive.

Tears forming his eyes, Naruto screamed at us in a panicked voice, ''Help me! For God's sake help me!''

I looked around and how we were just standing there, looking at her with shocked expressions. Even disgusted expressions. Temari was the first to move as she knelt down by her looking at the wounds, with wide eyes. She then looked at the limb that was missing from her arm. Her look then changed to confused. I followed her gaze and saw why she looked so confused. Blood started to stop from pouring out of Sakura's wound. She was missing an arm, she should have bleed to death. I moved to her missing limb and looked closer. Veins running from the open wound were a purplish-black and it continued that way up to her shoulder and then up to her neck. It was starting to form along her face, coming from below her neck, across her jaw and onto her cheek. I could litterally see the blackish veins spreading across her body and face. I took a step back. What the..?

Sakura was moaning in pain. Saying, 'I'm not going to make it..' and 'It hurts..'. Naruto was trying to calm her, but in reality he needed to calm himself. He was hysterical.

Sakura breathed out a huge sigh and closed her eyes. Silence, she did not open her eyes, she was still.

''Sakura..?'' Naruto questioned, shaking her. ''Wake up! Come on. WAKE UP!'' He screamed in pain as we turned our heads to look at the ground in pity.

Tears finally fell free from his eyes, they splattered over the ground as he moved to place his shirt over her face. But as he went to put it on her, she opened her eyes. Two dark black holes staring him down.

''Sakura! Your ok! Thank god!'' He sighed in relief.

''NARUTO GET AWAY FROM HER!'' Tenten screamed.

''What why-'' He questioned as she lunged for his thoat. Blood flew and hit me in the face as her teeth made contact with his shoulder. He screamed in pain and fell back onto his back, struggling with her. I jumped back pushing Tenten behind me as she bit deeper into him. More screams filled my ears. But to my horror, I realized they were not his. No. They were more of those 'things'. On the opposite side where we were standing and on the other side of Naruto and Sakura, the corn stalks moved.

''Run!'' I screamed, pushing Tenten away from the appending doom.

We all scattered. Gun shots fired from Temari and I. We didn't know where 'they' were but we fired into the corn. We ran in different directions, but heading to the same general area. I made damn sure Tenten stayed at my side though.

All I heard was my labored breathing as I pushed through corn stalks. Don't look back. Don't stop. I forced my legs into a dead sprint with Tenten beside me. Behind me I heard the crunching of stalks. Trying to pull my pistol from my belt, it got caught up on my shirt and fell from my hand. Shit! Don't go back for it. Keep running!  
>Tenten and I pluged through the end of the cornfields and in front of us was another road. A few meters away from us Kiba bursted out from the stalks and ran up beside us. Temari and Shikamaru soon appeared and ran up to join us. Sadly, I still heard running in the corn stalks.<p>

''What now?'' Kiba yelled, staring at the corn fields.

(Beep! Beep-Beeppp!)

Huh? Coming down the road was a black Cadillac. The car was honking its horn like crazy, as it slammed on its brakes in front of us. The window rolled down as a familar face stared back at us.

''Hurry, get in.'' The driver demanded.

''Kankuro?'' I yelled.

''No time to talk, GET IN!'' He yelled back.

Tenten wasted no time jumping into the back seat as I followed her. Kiba jumped and slid across the hood of the car to get to the passenger's seat by Kankuro, as the rest of us pilled in the back. Kankuro threw the car in drive as Shikamaru slammed the door to the vehicle. Hardly getting a meter from our current stop, a figure ran into the road in front of us, fifty yards away. It was grapping its shoulder and standing in the middle of the road blocking our path. It was Naruto. One hand was held up, palm facing us, telling us to stop. 'Please', he mouthed, as we sped towards him. The look on Kankuro's face told me he had no intention of stopping. Kankuro honked his horn and held it out and we closed in on Naruto.  
>Before we even got to him, another tall figure tackled him to the ground out of the road. His screams faded as we sped pass him.<p>

The speed meter rose untill it hit a steady speed of eighty-five miles per hour. Still to me, it was not fast enough to get away from that horriable place.

''Kankuro, how did you find us?'' Kiba asked.

''Long story. I figured you all would go to Shikamaru's dad's place. So after getting out of the city I came this way and ran into you guys.'' He stated.

''Where's Sasuke? And why did you come back?'' Shikamaru asked.

''Dead. And once again long story.'' He sighed. ''I looked at a map.. There's an old motel up ahead. We could stay there and rest up. Talk it over.''

''Kankuro... what happened to you..?'' Tenten asked, as I saw what was on his clothes. Blood. Dried blood.

''Let's just say Naruto was right.'' He replied.

''How long until the motel..?'' I spoke up.

''Thirty minutes.'' He answered. ''If you want some shut eye, go ahead, I'll tell you if I see anything. Ok?''

''Yea that sounds good.'' I sighed in exhaustion.

I rested my head on the window as I, for once in this entire night, closed my eyes.

**- Twenty-eight minutes later..-**

A hand nudged my shoulder and shook me awake. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times.

The sun was peeking up from the horizen, shining on the Cadillac.

''Thank god this night has ended.'' I heard a voice say.

''Neji, we're here.'' Kankuro leaned back from his seat and told me.

I looked up out the windshield past him. A lone building stood in the clearing, with the sun coming up behind it. After what we've been through tonight... it was the prettiest sight I had ever seen in a long time.


	4. An Endless Night Ends

**A/N: In this fic Kankuro and Temari aren't related. It was Autumn's idea. Also the love scene in this was written by me, not Autumn (she has no romantic bone in her body lol).  
>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>''Uh..thank god.'' I groaned as the Cadillac approached the empty motel.<p>

The car took a sharp right and drove into the entrance of the motel. It was completely deserted, just like the gas station. No cars in the parking lot. As if what hit us miles back where we came, never hit here.  
>Kankuro took a left and pulled up in a parking space, right by the check in. He put the car in park and pulled the keys out of the ignition.<p>

''Anyone have any weapons? I don't know what we'll find in there.'' He asked.

''Uh a shotgun and pistol.'' Shikamaru answered calmly.

''Actually, just a shotgun.'' I added. ''I dropped the pistol while running away in the cornfields.''

''Nice going asshole.'' Kiba remarked.

''Shut up.'' I yelled.

I opened the door to the car and stepped out stretching my limbs. The others got out of the car behind me as I sighed looking around for a useful weapon. My eyes fell on a broken piece of pipe as I picked it up smirking. This will do. We walked into the check-in as Kiba immediately walked over and started to ring the check-in bell for service. What an idiot.. I tiredly staggered over to the lobby couch and sat down as Temari and Kankuro went looking around the motel, to make sure we were the only ones. I twirled the pipe in my fingers waiting, as Tenten came over to sit next to me.  
>The motel was your average motel. Really crappy, but would do. Paint was peeling off in some places on the wall. Old paintings were perched on the wall. It looked like a hurricane hit this place. And I mean before all this started happening.<br>A few minutes later, the group returned, giving me a thumbs up, meaning all clear. They sat down across from me as we all faced each other.

''Ok, so tell us what happened after you left the gas station with Sasuke.'' Shikamaru started.

''Well we drove towards a near-by city. And all we saw on the outskirts of the city was bodies.'' He answered.

''Bodies?'' Tenten inclined.

''Yes. Bodies. Well, anyway Naruto was right to stay away from big cities and people. What you guys faced out there... those 'things are all over the city. Thousands of them.'' He sighed. ''To make a long story short, Sasuke was bitten by one of the infected. He was fine for an hour, but then he started to have a high fever and he coughed up blood.'' He stopped. ''A few minutes later he turned into one of them.''

''Them..?'' Shikamaru asked.

''One of the infected. One of those things that killed Naruto... I don't know if this is a plague, a virus or a terrorist attack but whatever it is, you can get it by being bitten by one of the creatures.''

It was silent we all were shocked with the information Kankuro had given us.

''Maybe it's transferred through contact. Like through blood contact.'' Shikamaru wondered out loud. ''That would explain why Sakura's veins were that blackish color.''

''But she was infected so fast. Kankuro said it took Sasuke an hour.'' Temari reminded him.

''Maybe the more serious wound infected, the faster it spreads.'' Shikamaru answered her.

''I guess.'' She replied.

''Sakura was infected..?'' Kankuro questioned.

''Yes. she didn't make it.'' Shikamaru sighed in pain.

We all looked down as the room got silent. Truth is we all blamed ourselves for what happened to Naruto and Sakura. Trying to change the subject, Kankuro broke the silence.

''So, Shikamaru, you guys still heading to your dad's house?'' Kankuro asked.

''Yea. I think it's about an hour and a half away. But I don't know where we are at the moment.'' He sighed.

''I guess we could get some rest and then set out for your dad's place when we are ready.'' Kankuro continued.

''Sounds good.'' Shikamaru replied. ''We can hold down the fort until we know what's going on and get more information. I mean we still have no contact with the outside world.''

''Well, I think I saw an old radio in Room 121.'' Kankuro added.

''Go ahead and get it. There might be a broadcast going on.'' Shikamaru said.

Kankuro stood up and walked down the hallway out of sight. I inclined my head towards Shikamaru. He turned to me and nodded his head. Hmm.. So he noticed it too? Something was different with Kankuro. Very different.. Why was he so calm..?

He walked back in the room with an ancient box in his hands and set it down and started turning knobs. I was static for a good ten minutes before we heard something.

* **Static** This is the emergency broadcast system... head to the designated location **Static** and wait for further instructions...If you are unable to do so, stay indoors **Static** and board up your house until other instructions...This is the emergency broadcast system...**Static**.*

''Try a different station.'' I suggested.

''Well, there is hardly even a signal. Hold on.'' Kankuro complained.

He turned the knob more slowly. Static... static. Talking..?

''Stop!'' I yelled. ''Turn the volume up I heard something''

* **Static**...Virus could be...**Static**.. epidemic is worldwide.. over fifty countries have reported.. **Static**... Do not make contact with the infection...**Static **Government says the situation is under control...**Static ***

''Worldwide..?'' Temari said out loud.

''Damn government. 'Everything is ok, people are just eating each other'.'' Kiba joked.

''Really Kiba? Is this the time..?'' I moaned.

''I lost the signal.'' Kankuro sighed, turning the radio off and looking at us.

''What now..?'' Tenten sighed. ''If it's worldwide, then we have no chance of surviving.''

''We'll worry about that later..'' Shikamaru said, standing up.

''Well, let's get some rest. Since I had the most sleep of this hellish night. I'll do first watch.'' I volunteered.

''Fine by me.'' Kiba remarked happily, as he rushed in front of everyone else. ''I call the suite!''

''Why does the dog get the suite?'' Muttered Temari, following Shikamaru down the hall.

''That's ok, you can sleep with me, baby!'' Kiba yelled to Temari from down the hall.

''Pervert.'' She mumbled walking into the first room on the right of the hallway.

Kankuro shrugged and disappeared down the hallway as I was left alone in the lobby. Turning my head to the side, I noticed Tenten was still next to me, messing with her fingers.

I smirked looking at her, ''Shouldn't you be tired..?''

''After what all that has happened to us, how could I be..? She said sadly.

Just her saying the word 'us' sent a feeling all the way deep in my soul.

''Tenten your safe now..'' I told her.

''But those 'things' killed Naruto and Sakura so fast.. We have no chance..'' She looked down at her feet.

''Listen to me, I will never let anyone or anything hurt you. You understand me..?''

''Yes..'' She replied, but I could tell she didn't mean it.

Something awoke deep inside me. Something I had locked away. I was helpless to stop it as my body moved on its own will. Betraying me to my soul. I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. Tears were streaming down her face. I leaned down closer to her and pulled her to me, closing the awful distance between us. Her eyes widen as my lips brushed hers.

She pushed me away slightly. "What are you doing Neji?" I put my forehead on hers and gazed into her eyes.

"I love you too Tenten. I was going to tell you that in the cornfields, but we got interrupted." I placed my hand on her cheek and pulled her closer. Our lips met again, but this time Tenten was ready. She eagerly accepted the kiss and kissed me back.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her off of the couch. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue thrust into my mouth and eagerly memorized itself with the inside of my mouth. I pulled back slightly, but kept our bodies close. We were both panting.

"You should get some sleep Tenten." I noticed her eyelids were halfway closed and she seemed to be nodding off, close to falling asleep in my arms. She slowly put her legs on the ground and I put my arms underneath them and picked her up bridal style.

"Goodnight Neji. I love you." She mumbled as she put her head into my chest and snuggled into my arms. A second later and she was snoring lightly. I kissed her forehead.

"I'll protect you no matter what Tenten." I carried her down the hallway and stopped at the first room on the right. I knocked and it was opened by Shikamaru.

"Will you take the shift? I'm going to put Tenten to bed and watch over her." Shikamaru nodded. He walked back into the room and whispered something incoherent and came back a minute later.

I walked in once Shikamaru left the room, and walked past the bed where Temari was sleeping. I quietly walked by her and headed to the bed on the opposite side of where she was sleeping. Using one arm to balance Tenten's weight and the other arm to pull the covers back, I laid her down and pulled the covers up around her. Smiling at her sleeping form, I pulled a chair up from a desk in the room and placed it at the foot of her bed. I wandered over to the room closet and opened it up. Finding what I was looking for a pulled the spare blanket out of the closet and walked back over and sat in the chair.  
>Five minutes.<br>Fifteen minutes.  
>My eyes drifted closed.<p>

A high pitch scream woke me from my sleep as I jumped up out of the chair, falling face first onto the ground. The scream sounded again but louder this time as I quickly stood up, knocking things over. Temari and Tenten were gone. Shit. The shotgun was lying on the bedside table. I grabbed it and rushed out of the room to the motel lobby. I heard arguing as I stopped right before I barged in.

"That son of a bitch kissed me!" Temari was screaming at Kankuro.

''Why the hell would you do that..?'' Shikamaru yelled angrily.

''Oh don't tell me the little bitch didn't enjoy in.'' He smirked.

Shikamaru charged at Kankuro with his fist raised but Kankuro pulled up the rifle in his hands and put in between Shikamaru's eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kankuro said coldly. "Now this is how things are going to work... I'm in charge here. You follow my orders. In order to survive we have to reproduce and rebuild the world."

What's with him? What happened while I was asleep? Kiba was holding his hands in surrender and Tenten was behind him. Kankuro had his back to me, waving the gun in their faces. I quietly moved into view behind Kankuro so he couldn't hear me. Shikamaru's eyes widened seeing me, but he pretended to listen to Kankuro's demands. I raised the shotgun over my head and brought the butt of the gun down on his head. He collapsed and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"He finally snapped. I told you something was different about him." Shikamaru stated. "Here."  
>Shikamaru threw over a bundle of rope.<p>

"Tie his legs and arms together. We'll figure what to do with him later."

I caught the rope and flipped him over on his stomach. I pulled his arms around to his back. I started to tie his hands together as I noticed something on his side. What the...? I grasped his shirt and yanked it back revealing blackish-purple veins coming from a small cut on his abdomen. My eyes widened looking at his body. My fingers continued to tie his hands together. I finished the knot and moved to his feet, my eyes never leaving the little cut on him. I took a step back and observed my handy work.

"He's infected." I muttered.

"What? Where?" Kiba asked.

"Below his chest on his abdomen." I replied.

Kiba walked to where he laid and winced looking at the cut. He picked the rifle up and tossed it to Shikamaru.

"Bet you a hundred dollars he was the one who shot our tire out." Kiba inquired. "You said it was a rifle bullet. He is carrying a rifle."

"Well what do we do with him..?" I asked, sitting down in a near-by chair.

"I say leave the asshole." Kiba spoke up.

"That's not very human." Tenten added.

"Kill the pervert." Temari growled angrily.

"No. We are not going to be like him. But I don't see why we should bring him. He is infected. Who knows how long he has left." I told them. "Where to now, guys? We can use the Cadillac and what little gas it still has. According to Shikamaru, we still have an hour and half left, until the lake house."

"I don't know about you guys, but I think we should arm ourselves." Kiba started. "One for those 'things' and two for people like Kankuro." He said motioning over to Kankuro's still form.

"There might be a gun or weapons store down the road, a little ways." Shikamaru stated, "But I wouldn't know because I still have no idea where the hell we are."

"There has to be a map in this motel, so look around." I pointed out, "But in the meantime I'm going to get something to eat from what we packed earlier."

Kiba jumped up from where he was sitting. "I'm starving."

''You always are.'' Tenten jokily moaned and followed him to the lobby counter to show him where the bag with food was.

''Nejiiiii!'' Tenten called.

''What?'' I yelled back.

''What do you want?'' She called.

''Anything!'' I laughed and walked over to where Kankuro was.

I kneeled down by him. Shikamaru had tied him to a pole in the room so he couldn't escape. Hmm..

''Shikamaru!'' I called.

''Yea..?'' He asked, walking into the room.

''Do we still have that bag, with medical supplies..?'' I asked.

''Yea, why..?''

''I was thinking we could take a sample of the infection. In case we do make it and want to find a cure.'' I continued.

''Well, you're the chemistry dude. Never failed a test.'' He chuckled. ''Just keep it away from yourself.'' He tossed me the bag.

I nodded a 'thanks' to him and opened the bag. First Aid. Nope. Pills. Nope. Latex gloves. I guess that would keep my hands from getting covered in that stuff. I pulled them out. Ah. Found it. I pulled out a small test tube. A centimeter in diameter and two inches in height. I unscrewed the top off. Grabbing the gloves, I pulled them over my hands. I put Kankuro's shirt over his head and gazed at the cut. It had spread more since the last time I saw it. Hmm.. Now I need something sharp to break the skin, but not cause any pain. I looked through the bag. Wow, Sakura must have thought of everything. I pulled and a little metal pick. What it's supposed to be used for, I have not the slightest idea, but it will do.

I looked for the most concentrated area of the infection. Placing the pick right above it, I broke the skin. A drop of blackish blood fell and hit the ground. I lowered the test tube under it, as it dripped in. Before it was even more than half way full, I removed the test tube and screwed the top back on tightly. I placed the tube back in its container to hold it and put it in the medical bag. And I placed a band-aid on the cut I made on Kankuro, chuckling to myself.

''Tenten, where is my food?'' I yelled, standing up.

''I'm cominggg!'' She sang, but was cut off as she ran into something, causing it to crash onto the ground, with her loudly screaming 'Shit!'.

My mouth almost quirked up into a smile. Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn's <strong>**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter was so far the funnest to write. Thanks to Love Is Only A Word for helping me with the love scene and posting this fic. What do you guy think they should do with Kankuro? Please review :D**


	5. The Right to Bear Arms

We were all gathered in the motel lobby staring at one another. We would every now and than glance over at Kankuro.

Shikamaru was on the couch holding Temari's hand calming her. While Kiba was pacing around the lobby. Tenten just stood leaning against a wall watching me. I had my hands behind my back and was standing between all of them.

''Ok. First things first, where are we headed?'' Kiba asked all of us.

''Well..'', Shikamaru started, ''According to this map I found in the motel, there is a outlet store, only a few blocks away from a city.''

''A city?'' Kiba interrupted. ''You already heard Kankuro, that place is a slaughter house!''

''Kiba there is no way around the city to get to the lake house, you understand me? We have to go through it.'' He sighed leaning back in his seat. ''Besides the outlet store has guns and camping supplies we might need.''

''I still don't think its a good idea.'' Kiba mumbled. ''We have what? Two guns.''

''We will just have to take the risk.'' I spoke up.

''Fine.'' Kiba growled.

''Now the next problem.'' Shikamaru pointed over to a unconscious body. ''Him.''

Temari immediately looked pissed, Tenten and Kiba were indifferent, and Shikamaru... Well I couldn't tell behind his poker face. I sighed, this won't be good.

Temari stood up in anger. ''He is already infected, shoot the son of a-'' Shikamaru cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth.

''Shh.. Calm down.'' He muttered.

''CALM DOWN? How the hell can I calm down?'' She screamed.

''We could just leave him.'' Kiba added.

''That's horrible.'' Tenten yelled turning to Kiba.

''He is infected..'' I started but Tenten glared daggers at me as I put my hands up in surrender.

''He is going to turn any minute, what's the point.'' Kiba stated.

''The point is, he is still human!'' Tenten yelled stomping up to get in Kiba's face.

He stood up to meet her as I moved to push them apart. ''Do you remember that gun in your face Tenten!'' He yelled, pushing my hand off him. ''Or did you already forget?''

''How the hell could I forget?'' She yelled back at him. ''He is scared like all of us. If we leave or kill him we will be no better than he was!''

''Guys! Guys! Just stop it.'' I yelled at the both of them.

Shikamaru was trying to calm Temari down, but like me was having no luck.

''Ok listen. Get in the car, all of you.'' I yelled, glaring at all of them. ''Pack your supplies and get in the car!''

''What about Kankuro..?'' Kiba started.

''You leave that to me.'' I growled in anger.

My look drove them away as they asked no questions, but quietly picked up their stuff and supplies and walked out of the motel.

I sighed in frustration looking at Kankuro. Why did you have to go and point a gun at our heads? I knelt down by him, and lifted his shirt to see how worse the infection was. Its was three times worse as it was the last saw I it. His entire chest and abdomen was covered in blackish veins. Along with his neck and his thighs. He didn't have much longer. I looked at how he was still tied. Pulling on the ropes, I noticed they were still tight holding him against the pole. I guess we could leave him here. There would be no use in taking him. He will be dead before he even wakes up.. I don't think he would mind us taking Naruto's car back. I patted his left pocket down. Nothing. I turn to the right as I felt something sharp against my palm. Digging into his pocket, I pulled out the keys, with a fox keychain on them. I stood back up and sighed. Looking back over my shoulder I whispered, ''Goodbye old friend..''

I walked out of the motel silently as I opened the door of the driver's side. Climbing in, I started the car and looked down at the gas meter. A fourth of the way full. That should get us where we are going.

I backed out of the parking space, putting the car in drive, I took one last look at the motel and sighed for the hundredth time. We pulled out onto the road as I glanced by my side. Tenten was next to me, behind me was the same order we were always in. I kept driving down the road before I even realized where we were going.

''Uh where to Shikamaru..? Do I need to get on the main highway?'' I asked, glancing in the rearview mirror at him.

''Well I'm a little unsure we should take the highway, but there is no other way to the outlet store.'' He replied casually.

''Ok then, what loop do I take..?''

He opened the map from his pocket and said, ''It should say National Highway 88 up ahead. Take a right when you see that.''

''Oh I see it.'' I said, taking a right turn.

Like most of the world, I believed, the highway was empty. Not a soul in sight. Half of me was glad it was that way, while the other half longed for more survivors. Shikamaru had said it was only a thirty minute drive to the store but each minute seemed to last forever.  
>Abandoned cars littered the road. Their doors wide open as if the passengers were in a hurry. More and more started to appear as we got closer to the outskirts of the city. But that wasn't the only thing that lined the roads. One by one bodies started to appear. Some not even could be recognized as a human being. What scarred me the most was many of them appeared to be suicide. Instead of mangled bodies, more of them had a single bullet hole coming from their head.<p>

"Dear god..." I heard one of us mutter.

The highway moved upwards as we got on an overpass. Like what my parents used to say when I was little, the spaghetti bowl. It was full of roads going in different directions and up and under one another.

I had to swerve to avoid running over the corpses. My grip on the wheel tightened as I saw a dead little girl, holding her father's hand. A gun was is the father's other hand, blood running from his head and dripping onto the pavement. A single bullet hole in each of their heads, with their bodies propped up against a small van. Up ahead the road was blocked with cars and bodies. I turned the wheel and squeezed the Cadillac through the emergency lane.  
>The smell of rotting flesh hit my nose. I started coughing and so did someone in the back seat behind me.<p>

"Turn the air conditioning off. The smell is coming through there." I told Tenten as she reached over and turned it off.

"Shikamaru how much farther? I don't want to stare at the bodies for another hour." Kiba complained.

"The store is up ahead on this road. To the left I believe." He answered.

"This road leads to the city? From what I see here.. I doubt anyone is alive." Temari pointed out.

"We don't know that for sure." Tenten said hopefully.

No one replied. The car just continued down through the highway. Or a more appropriate term, graveyard. After a few minutes I slowed the car down to a halt. In front of my was a huge flipped over eighteen-wheeler. It took up the entire lane, including the emergency lane. Part of the wheel was hanging off the side of the road. Other cars were stopped in front of it, but the doors were wide open, abandoned.

I put the car in park and leaned back to Shikamaru.

"There is no way around this. How much farther? We could walk it." I asked.

Before Shikamaru could speak, Kiba spoke up, "Walk it? Do you remember last time we tried that..?"

"Yes, yes. I know Kiba. But there is no way around this pile up." I explained to him.

"Besides," Shikamaru added, "the outlet store is up ahead. Roughly two blocks, three tops."

I grabbed the rifle from behind my seat and opened the car door. Not waiting for his answer, I jumped out of the car and landed with a soft thud. Leaving the door open. I walked closer to inspect the wreckage.

I heard car doors close softly and Kiba complaining as they appeared at my side.

"I think we might have to climb over it." I pointed out.

"I'll get over first and see if it's safe." Kiba offered.

I nodded a yes to him and followed him to the lowest part if the wreckage. Using my hand as a step, I help him get onto the eighteen-wheeler. The sound of metal being walked on reached my ears as he walked a few steps and came back to look down at me.

"All clear." He said, smiling. "Send someone up, I'll help them."

I motioned with my hand to bring the rest if the group over. Temari was by me first as I offered my hand to help her over. With Kiba holding her arms and she using my hands as a ledge, she got over safely. I turned to Shikamaru next and he shook his head. Using his arms he grabbed a hold of a metal bar sticking out and pulled himself up.

"Show off." I joked, to myself.

"What was that?" He called back over.

"Nothing." I smirked.

I turned to Tenten. "Come on, your next." I said, half-smiling.

She looked unsure, but took a step over towards me.

"I'll be right behind you." I promised.

Doing the same with Tenten as we did with Temari we lifted her over. I tossed my gun to Kiba. He caught it and set it down besides him. I grasped a hold of his hand and he pulled me up to stand beside him.

The sun was slowly going down. My guess was that it was seven pm. The road on the other side looked slightly better. And by that, I mean less bodies.  
>It was easier getting down from the wreckage. I jumped down and landed softly on the other side. Kiba handed me the rifle as we continued our journey forward.<p>

Twenty minutes later of walking, we saw the outlet store. It was a little smaller than a average grocery store. From this distance the name was illegible. As we neared the store we saw the city. Buildings peaked up out of the ground. Strangely there was no smoke coming from this one.  
>We reached the store. I peered into the dark glass. Pretty much your basic huntingoutdoor store. The lights were on. Meaning the blackout had no affect on this area, but the lights were dimly lit. Kiba, who was currently holding the shotgun raised it up to break the glass but I stopped him.

"There might be an alarm. Don't do that." I rested my hand on the handle.

Pulling back, the door swung open. I guess it was unlocked this whole time. I opened the door for the rest of the group. After they were all in, I closed and locked the door.

Turning to face the store, I saw tents, lanterns, beach floats, and other items for sale. I slowly walked past the fishing aisle, looking. I stopped when I came to the hunting area.

"Over here, guys." I called out.

They slowly came, Kiba already carrying stuff. He walked over to the different pistols on the glass counter. Tenten came up behind me. "There is a second floor to this place. Temari and I checked it out. It's like a mini home. Whoever owned this place, also lived here." She told me.

"Ok, good. We have a place to rest." I sighed, and relaxed a bit.

The sound if breaking glass got my attention. But it was just Kiba breaking into the glass containing the guns. Picking up two M1911 he smiled wickedly at everyone. I pretended to shudder, but Shikamaru's voice sounded.

"Hey, Neji, there's a storage room in the back." He informed me.

"Yea and?" I asked, confused.

"There are a couple of illegal guns back there. This guy must have been an ex-military." He chuckled.

I followed him to the back. We walked past various items for sale, mostly junk in my opinion. He pushed the swing doors open and lead me to a metal safe in the corner of the room. Up against the back of the safe were three different guns. An AK-47, M14, and laying down a M16. All three were assault rifles. A few spots for guns were missing. The owner most likely took the others.

Shikamaru pulled open the drawer beside the safe, revealing boxes of ammunition. I leaned over and picked up a box. I opened the lid of the box. It was filled with twenty-four shells.

"We have enough bullets to last us a lifetime." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Yea. I know." I picked up the AK-47. "I will use this one."

"Of course you would." he rolled his eyes and retrieved the M16.

"One of the girls can have the last one." He remarked picking it up, and swinging it over his shoulder.

"Let's go get the others." I started walking out of the storage room.

The doors swung open, and Temari was waiting for us, with an eyebrow raised, noticing our guns.

"The others are up stairs." She told us and turned, walking up the stairs.

I noticed something on her lips, but brushed it off and followed her. The stairs creaked as we made our way up. Kiba was laying out all over a mini couch. Tenten held a shotgun in her hands, loading shells into it. Shikamaru tossed the M14 to Temari. She looked at him with a confused expression.

"It's your gun from now on." He replied calmly. "There is ammunition downstairs in the storage room."

She nodded and sat down on a chair by the TV. I walked over to the balcony leading to look out over the city. It was pitch black outside but a small light in the distance caught my attention.

"Here." Tenten handed me a pair if binoculars. "I found them in the hunting section."

I nodded a thanks and took the black binoculars from her hands and put them up to my eyes.  
>I saw people. They were standing by the bridge. A blockade was blocking their way in. I focused more in and I saw police officers in a line keeping them from entering.<p>

"Hey guys! There must be a hundred people by the bridge entering into the city." I called out.

"Really?" Tenten asked.

I handed her the binoculars so she could see. They all crowded around Tenten waiting for their turn to look.

After a couple of minutes, Shikamaru spoke.

"They are not letting anyone through by the looks of it." He announced.

"I wonder why.." Tenten thought to herself.

The others walked back inside, all in deep thought. I sighed and looked over at Tenten who stayed.

"About earlier this morning.." She started by I cut her off.

"I've felt that way for a while. I just never had the guts to say so." I replied, calmly, looking at her.

She smirked and laughed to herself. "How long?" She questioned.

"Uh.." I scratched the back of my head, "three or four years."

"Four years? And you never said anything." She exclaimed.

"I said three or four." I jokingly defended.

"Whatever." She laughed.

"I decided to finally tell you, because quite often I'm surprised we made it this far." I told her truthfully.

She didn't answer but look down at her feet. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer. She leaned her head in on my chest.

"I'll do everything in my power to keep that from happening though." I added.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

We stared up at the stars for a while. She pulled away from my hold and said she was going to get something to eat. I nodded and continued to gaze out towards the city.

God. It has been nearly three days and I still can't believe this is really happening. My thoughts returned to the test tube filled with the infection. Half of me thought there could be a cure. But the other half of me knew damn sure if it was a virus, we were screwed. I hated moments where my mind could stop and think. Mostly because I would realize what is happening and my thoughts would wander back to the two friends of mine that did not make it. Naruto loved Sakura but never got around to say it before she died. That was the main reason I finally told Tenten. I didn't want us to be like Naruto and Sakura and die not knowing.

I glanced down at my watch. Nine pm. Day went by so fast. I sighed and pulled the binoculars back up to my eyes.

The police blockade cut half the bridge off. City officials were not letting anyone across. Those on the other side were healthy, I was guessing. The police are probably trying to contain the infection. There was a lot of noise and screaming. Only non infected people were allowed to pass. But there were thousands of people and little medical personal to check the survivors. People were rioting and attacking the police trying to get in. Some were demonstrating and holding up signs. The signs said thing about the government made this biological weapon and the government are trying to hide information from us. I focused my binoculars on the police line. They had shields butting people back. A police officer standing behind the line shot his gun into the air causing the crowd to hush for a moment. He had a police microphone, but I was too far away to make out what he was saying. But whatever he said brought a negative response from the civilians. They started to trash the police line harder and scream insults. A man ran and jumped on the fence and started to climb, trying to get on the other side. Two shots rang out and the man dropped back down on the ground, dead. The screaming got louder as the police pulled out their guns, pointing them at the people trying to break through. More shots rang out. I pulled the binoculars back from my eyes, unable to watch.

''Has it gotten worse?'' Shikamaru asked coming up behind me with his assault rifle slung casually over his shoulder.

''Yea the police are starting to fire on anyone who tries to get on the other side.'' I replied, gravely.

''Let me see.'' He opened his hand, and I handed him the binoculars. He studied the scene before replying, ''Some of the people are changing in the crowd. Even people who know they are infected are still trying to get in.''

''Like I said before, I'm glad we didn't go on ahead. Its a war zone down there.'' I sighed. ''Where are the girls?''

''I think Temari is bathing, Tenten, last time I checked, is loading all the guns.'' He said, handing the binoculars back to me.

''Your lake house is on the other side of this city. I'm pretty sure this is not the only entrance blocked off.'' I said, looking at the chaos below us. ''In one day, the whole world goes to shit.''

''Yea, there is no way we are getting through the blockade.'' Shikamaru sat down beside me and heavily sighed. ''Its the first time I don't know what to do..''

''No one does. Its ok, dude.'' I leaned back on the wall. ''The power seems to be working in this city. I saw a reporter down by the police line, try the TV so we know what's happening down there.''

Shikamaru stood up with an ok and walked back into the room.  
>Uh. So much has happened in the past twenty-four hours. There was a party at my house last night and now we all are fighting for our lives. I finally realized I love Tenten. God all those wasted years and who knows how long we still have left.<p>

A loud shriek broke my train of thought.

''Neji! Come quickly! The TV is working!'' Shikamaru yelled from inside.

I stood up and ran inside to where he was. A news reporter was down by the police line reporting.

* _Police have seemed to be using dangerous methods of containing the infection. Only a few minutes ago they fired onto a crowd of unarmed citizens. **A loud scream is heard behind the reporter as he turns around.** It appears one of the older infected is attacking the healthy people._ *

''Older infected?'' I asked confused.

''Apparently forty-eight hours after turning infected, you become one of those creatures we saw when this all happened. I don't understand how that's possible though.'' Shikamaru answered.

''So they call the creature-things the older infected?'' I asked appalled.

He nodded and turned back to the screen.

* _Police are trying to- __**Louder screams are heard as police try to shoot the infected. The tall creature jumped ontop of a police officer as it opened its mouth with its sharp teeth and dug into the man's abdomen. His screams continued until his fellow comrades shot it down**__. The condition down here is getting very danger- __**The reporter was cut off as an infected bit into his arm. His screams were cut off as the camera went black**__. The TV brightened up, and 'Please stand by' popped up._*

''Just turn it off.'' I moaned.

He turned it off and looked at me with a questioning expression.

"Something wrong, dude?" He asked me.

"We have to get through that blockade to get to the other side of the city. And not to mention those 'things'. " I removed the AK-47 from my shoulder and set the gun down in front of me.

"There is no way, only if we fight our way through and kill innocent people... Or one of us causes a distraction long enough for the rest of us to sneak behind and jump the fence." He told me.

It was a long silence before I spoke again, "I'll do it."

"Neji-" He started before I cut him off.

"I don't want anyone else to risk their lives for me, Shikamaru." I quietly told him.

He sighed looking at me, then scratched the back of his head. "How do you even plan to distract the police officers?"

I didn't answer him but merely pointed to the gun at my feet.

His eyes widen, "That's suicide, Neji, and you know it. You pull that gun out and they will put over hundred if bullets into you." He yelled quietly.

"No they won't. I was down stairs earlier. There is a bullet-proof vest I could wear." I countered.

"Your head. They could shoot you in the head." He said angrily.

"It's a risk I will have to take." He glared at my comment. "I might as well shoot myself anyway because if we stay here, we'll die here!" I shot back.

He groaned and leaned back in annoyance. "Fine."

"Also one more thing." I added.

"Yea?" He asked.

"Don't tell Tenten." I said standing up, leaving the gun.

I walked past the TV and headed down the wooden stairs. Entering the main shop area, I turned and made my way to the back of the store. I pushed open the storage doors and walked to the back shelf. Two bullet-proof vests were hanging up on a rack out of sight. Sighing, I removed my jacket and placed it on the storage shelf. I pulled the vest down and started to strap it on top of my white under shirt. I clicked all the parts into place. It felt snug on me, but bulgy. I re-grabbed my jacket and put my arms through it. I slowly zipped it up to an inch below my neck.

Shikamaru walked in by me and handed me a M1911 pistol, like Kiba's. I looked at him questionably.

"If you drop your main gun, you might need this. Strap it to your leg." He commanded.

As I was strapping the gun in he continued, "You are going to meet us after your distraction." He pulled an old map out of his pocket. Pointing to the map he added, "There is an old warehouse near the outside of the city. I circled it in red." He looked down at his watch, "It's eight pm right now. You are to meet us there by dawn, roughly six am. After that, we can't wait any longer." He sighed. "We are losing time every hour. Every hour this event or epidemic gets worse." He looked me in the eyes, "After six, we have to assume your dead. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'll be back by then." I assured him. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes. What do I tell them when you approach the police?" He asked.

"Something believable, I'm asking how long it's going to take." I replied.

"Ok." He handed me an automatic machine gun.

"It only has ten rounds, just so you could scare them. And if you lose the gun, we won't lose any ammunition." He nodded to my direction.

"Thanks." I smiled slightly.

We walked out of the storage room and saw Tenten, Temari, and Kiba waiting for us. They were each holding guns talking amongst themselves.

"Took you guys awhile." Tenten said, smiling.

"Yea sorry." Shikamaru itched the back of his head.

"Here is the duffle bag you wanted." Kiba tossed it over to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru caught it with ease and set it on the ground. Opening it up, he looked at everyone, "Put your guns in here, so the police don't question us."

They nodded and each placed their gun into the black bag. I started walking towards the door as Tenten jumped beside me. I side-stepped slightly to avoid her touching my vest, so she wouldn't know. But I smiled down at her and grasped her hand in mine.  
>As we walked towards the blockade, it got louder and louder. My heart sped up, like right before a huge game you're playing in. I was nervous, I had to admit. Not everyday, you pull a gun on the police and expect to live.<p>

My hand squeezed hers at the thought. But she was too focused on the scene before her to notice.

The crowd had gotten a lot larger than I last saw it. Demonstrators have not stopped chanting and the police line seemed to be smaller. We stopped at the edge of the crowd.

"This is why I don't go to concerts." Kiba mumbled. "Insane crowds."

"Try to push your way through. Don't get to close to anyone." I told them.

We pushed through with angry citizens yelling at us, but mostly people crying over bodies that just laid on the road.

"Don't look." I muttered to Tenten.

Hundreds of people later, we reached the front. Letting go of Tenten's hand I turned to them, but mostly to Shikamaru.

"I'm going to ask the officer over there how long this is going to take." I nodded to Shikamaru and turned around and headed to a group of officers talking quietly to each other.

''Neji?'' I heard Tenten say but I kept going.

I pushed past people, until I made it to the circle of police. Speaking out of the crowd, I stood next to the police line.

I cleared my throat, "Um excuse me officer, how long is this going to take?"

A middle-aged man with brown hair turned to me. He looked rough and tired. His once blue eyes, were now blood shot, with dark circles under them. His police uniform was dotted with blood and dust.

"We don't know, sir, please get back in line." He yelled.

"I don't think I can do that, sir." I said slowly, pulling the machine gun out from behind me and pointing it at the officer.

I backed up, so his attention was away from the fence. My foot hit the curb as I realized I had my back to the edge of the bridge and the rushing water under it. I fired into the air getting the attention of all the officers on duty and some of the crowd. I brought the gun back down to my hip and started to yell fake demands. "I want you to let me over to the other side or I will kill all of you."

The brown-haired officer put his hands up in surrender, but I noticed his hand twitch towards his firearm.

Most of the officers had pulled out their own firearms and the red dots lined my body, mostly concentrated in my chest area.

''Stand down! Drop your weapon.'' An officer yelled at me.

Others moved in position, to get an aim at me.

''Get on the ground!'' Another yelled.

I laughed out of fear and how I was seriously stuck in this situation. But to the officers and the citizens, I sounded insane or crazy. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kiba get over the fence, he was the last. I thought I saw Tenten by the fence, holding on to it, but I wasn't sure. I smiled and put my finger on the trigger and pulled. The gun was out of bullets but the police didn't know that. I felt the impact before I heard it. It felt as if I was hit by a truck going a hundred miles an hour. My gun flew forward out of my hands and landed on the pavement. But as my eyes closed I saw blood spray out of my shoulder. Pain instantly shot through my entire frame. The impact of the bullets pushed me back as my spine collided with the rail. Unable to catch myself, I flipped backwards, off the bridge. My eyes closed as my body rushed towards the churning waters. My name being called was the last thing I heard.


	6. Out of Time

Black. Darkness. That was all I saw. I felt no pain, just something heavy on my lungs. But it was bearable. I didn't want to wake up. I was sure I was dead. I felt so peaceful. Why wake up or live again? But the thought came across my mind. It brought a painful sting to my heart as I remembered. Tenten. It was her who called my name right as I fell. I would break my promise to her if I didn't return. I can't give up. My eyes strained as I struggled to open them. It was as if they were duct taped together. _Come on Neji, you can do it._ I heard a voice say. Tenten? But I realized it was only my imagination. I focused all my energy to opening my eyes. With a great strain, I felt my eye lids pull back slowly, until they opened all the way. Darkness. I'm really dead. The thought crossed my mind, as extreme pain exploded in my chest. I thought it was grief but this pain was unbearable. I screamed out in pain as I realized in the darkness around me, was stars. I leaned to my side, coughed up water. Hardly breathing I choked out the rest of it. The inside of my nose and throat burned as I coughed up the salt water. Falling back down onto my back I winced in pain.

I was alive. I was shot at by police officers. Memories flooded my mind as I remembered seeing blood. Dear god. I was hit. My hands flew up from my side, as I struggled to remove my jacket, hissing with pain as I pulled it back. My bullet-proof vest had silver metal inside it, but I unzipped it anyway. My white shirt was stained with red and I ripped the material easily, trying to get to the source of the pain. Redish marks covered my body. Bruises I realized. The bullets must have not went through the vest. But why is my shirt covered in blood? My right hand felt my abdomen and up to my chest. I winced as my hand passed over the bruises. My fingers traveled until they stopped at my shoulder. Hissing in pain, I pulled my hand back to my face and looked at my fingers. Blood dripped from fingers onto my face. Shit. I craned my head around to look at my right shoulder. Blood was seeping out, dripping into the sand. From the looks of it the bullet grazed my shoulder, barely missing my artery. Groaning in pain, I ripped the hem at the bottom of my white shirt. Creating a make-shift bandage, I competely took my jacket, vest and what was left of my white shirt off. Pulling my shirt off around the wound hurt the most, so I concentrated on my surroundings to distract me.

The bridge was a few hundred yards away. I was on the shoreline, on the city side. The beach waves washed up and hit my legs. My body was wet from head to toe. What was left of my clothes clung to my body. I grinded my teeth as I tied the white cloth around the wound. The bleeding had stopped momentary, but would start up again if I moved around too much.

A moaning shriek filled my ears. So close to me, it almost burst my eardrum. A tall figure stumbled over to me from my right side. Liquid dripped from the thing's mouth as it got closer. It looked like the creature we first saw. It's blackened eyes stared straight through me. The infected opened its mouth revealing hundreds of teeth, shrieking at me. My left hand flew up and reached towards my firearm strapped to my leg. Never taking my eyes off the thing, I struggled with the strap holding the weapon. The infected shrieked and lunged at me. Pulling the sidearm free, I held it up and fired two rounds into the thing's head. The creature doubled over and did not move again. I lowered the pistol and breathed out.

How did that thing even get on this side of the city? Could it be possible the police barrier broke? No. Impossible. I held my left hand up, wincing with the pain in my shoulder. I looked at my watch. Tapping it, I realized the salt water damaged it. The watch was frozen at ten-fourty. That must of been when I fell from the bridge. Shit. What time is it now? I can't be late.

Forcing myself to a sitting position, I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain. I placed the bullet-proof vest back on my bare chest, leaving it unzipped. Then finally put my jacket back on, leaving it unzipped as well. The bruises felt as bad as the gunshot wound, so I wouldn't be zipping it up anytime soon. Taking in a deep breath I pushed myself up to a standing position, swaying a little. I pulled the gun up and took out the magazine. Twenty-four rounds. That should be enough. Returning the firearm back to it's strap on my leg, I stumbled towards the stairs leading off the small beach and up onto the side road that lead along the coast. Climbing the first step, I realized two things. One this is a bay not a river. Stupid Shikamaru. And two, I stopped at the top step, this is a huge city.

Buildings rose from the ground and skyscrapers lined the roads. People walked the streets armed with weapons. Military equipment was everywhere. But strangely, no military personnel. Streets were deserted. The city must be under martial law. I hid my limp trying to look indifferent from everyone else as I crossed the street. Thunder crackled off in the distance, as lightning brightened the sky.

"Great. Rain..." I sarcastically moaned.

Droplets of rain hit my nose. Seconds later the downpour came, soaking me again. Sighing in annoyance, I made my way to a convenient store by the shoreline. The lights were on, so the city still has power. A single clerk was standing behind the counter watching the news on TV. I approached him.

"Why are you still here?" I asked, wondering why in the right mind would this guy not be panicking.

He shrugged. "I have nowhere to go."

"Do you possibly know what time it is?" I asked.

He looked down at his watch, "Hmm.. Excaltly one in the morning."

I swore under my breath. I had five hours to get to a place I never been to before. Rubbing my fingers on my temples, I turned back to the man.

"Do you know of a warehouse on the other side of the city?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was stupid. Throwing my hands in the air, I sighed in frustration.

"Nevermind." I quietly added.

He turned back to the little TV he was watching. I looked up. The news was still on.

The reporter was screaming frantically at the camera. People were rushing into the city. The police blockade failed and was unable to hold the crowd back any longer. Gun shots erupted as people shot one another. But that was not even the worset of it. More people were entering the city. My mouth opened wide as I raced to the door of the store. Outside, screaming was heard from the bridge as a huge crowd rushed across it towards the city. My body acted on it's own. My legs carried me in the opposite direction as I sprinted away from the store. The city was so quiet. Did no one know of the doom approaching them? Only the loud thud of my shoes on the pavement reached my ears. I really had no idea where I was going. But I knew one thing. I was not going to stop. My breath becoming ragged as I passed by houses and shops. Rain pounded against my face, soaking my already soaked body. The cold air began to choke my throat as I struggled to keep going. Get away. Far away. Those are the only thoughts that ever crossed my mind. My pace started to slow down, but an infected's shriek caused me to sprint again. My shoulder stung with protest as I pushed myself past my limits. Black covered the corners of my vision. Reality seeming to slip away. I closed my eyes almost dreamily, but realized my mistake and forced them open. My run soon turned to a limp. I slowed to a walk and quietly threw myself in an alley way, out of sight. I shoved my back against the brick wall, listening intently for any followers. My haggard breathing was the only thing I heard. Taking in deep breaths, I attempted to calm myself down and put out the adrenaline rush. Feeling the adrenaline leave my body, a new rush arrived. The rush of pain as I gritted my teeth together. Grasping my shoulder in agony, I looked closer. Blood stained the white cloth as it bled through. I laughed in spite if myself and slid down the brick wall, until I was sitting down. Staring straight ahead into nothing, I sighed her name in the silence. Drowsiness overtook my body and a stiffness appeared.

I'm bleeding out, I finally thought. Struggling to keep my eyes open, but the black only consumed more of my sight.

"Tenten, I can't keep my promise.. I'm sorry." I barely uttered as the darkness took me whole.

**At the warehouse.**

"Hmm..." Kiba moaned sleepily.

"How can you even sleep with Neji still out there?" Tenten yelled at him, sinking back into her position on the wall.

Kiba leaned up and looked at her. Ever since that damn Hyuuga went and pulled that stunt, she had been crying her eyes out. She seemed so determined he will return to her, but no one can survive a fall like that. Kiba leaned his head back, thinking. Neji was the least of their worries. Because Shimamaru's damn girlfriend is-

"Kiba! Are you even listening to me?" Tenten butted in breaking his train of thought.

"What do you want?" He moaned.

"What time is it?" She asked again, clearly pissed.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" He stated.

She started to mumble something about Neji before Kiba yelled at her.

''Just forget about him Tenten. He is a lost cause.''

She glared at him, if looks could kill, Kiba would be dead already. ''How could you even say something like that?'' She yelled sounding apalled.

''Just accept the truth. Its no use crying over spilled milk.'' He replied coldly. ''He made his choice and it happened to cost his life.''

''He still has time to get here..'' She countered.

"Thirty minutes till six." A calm voice answered as Shikamaru stepped out of a storage room.

Tenten merely glanced at him and then stared straight at the ground. No matter how much she tried to hide it they could see her tears. Hope that was dancing in her eyes, started to fade. Pushing herself up from the ground, she turned towards the exit.

''Where are you going?'' Kiba questioned her.

''To find Neji.'' She simply stated.

''No your not.'' Shikamaru stood in front of her blocking her path. ''He told us to stay here and wait.''

''And what good has that gotten us?'' She hissed at him.

''Your not going.'' He replied narrowing his eyes at her.

''I'll do whatever I want to.'' She pushed herself around him.

Grabbing her arms, Shikamaru stopped her from moving, as she struggled to get out of his iron grip.

''Let go of ME!'' She screamed, attempting to knee him in the groin, but he moved his leg in front of her knee stopping her.

''Neji would not have wanted this.'' He hissed in her ear.

Breaking out of his grip and throwing herself back to put some distance between her and Shikamaru.

''I know what I have to do. And I'll be damned if you try to stop me.'' With that she turned and walked out of the warehouse, leaving a shocked Shikamaru standing there.

''Dude are you going to stop her?'' Kiba question, starting to get up to chase her down.

''No. She made her choice.'' Shikamaru walked back over to the storage room. Turning to look at Kiba over his shoulder, he spoke softly, ''Pack the supplies up. We are leaving in twenty minutes.''

**A mile away from the warehouse.**

''I guess, I doubted myself too much.'' I smirked as I limped in the direction of the warehouse. One hand gripping my wound the other holding my firearm tightly.

Hours ago I had passed out from lack of blood or so I thought. Thinking my vision blurred because of my wounds turned out to be fatigue. Waking up from my dire state I went and searched for a map. Finding one and hours later here I am making my way to the warehouse.

Loud arguing stopped me in my tracks. Pressing my back up against a nearby house, I turned my head towards all the noise. A petite brown-headed girl was struggling with a wide muscular man. I focused on the man. He was probably in his thirtys, early fourtys. His brown hair was drenched in sweat, while his clothes were covered in specs of crimson blood. I turned my attention to the girl. Her long brown hair had fallen from two buns that originally held them up. She was struggling with the man, who was now trying to take her clothes off. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks as I realized the brown-headed girl was Tenten. Immediately, raising my pistol, I pointed it at the man. Damn. She's too close to him, if I miss, I will hit her. My heart tightened watching the scene before me. Unable to stand around and do nothing any longer, I ran towards the two. The man and girl were to busy to notice my approach, but I could hear them now.

''Come on sweety, I can protect you and we can start the whole world over.'' The muscular man smirked at her, revealing yellowish teeth.

''Not on your life, asshole!'' She screamed, slamming her foot in his groin, as he grunted in pain, but never let the girl go.

''You bitch!'' He yelled, pulling a knife out from his jacket and shoved the pointed end towards the girl. Tenten cringed and waited for the pain, that never came. Looking up her eyes widened.

I had at the last second put my right arm in front of the blade. The blade was impacted between the two bones in my forearm as my eyes narrowed at the man. He seemed surprised, his hand still gripping the blade. Blood ran down my arm and dripped onto the pavement. I felt no pain, just the hate flowing through my veins. Rotating the firearm in my left hand, I shoved the nose of the gun into his abdomen and fired twice. His eyes widened in pain, while his hand loosened around the knife. He doubled over backwards and I placed my foot on his throat pressing down, cutting off his air supply.

''It's bastards like you, who make good men go bad.'' I stated, venom clearly in my voice.

Tenten grabbed my left arm, and pulled me back.

''Stop Neji.'' She whimpered, still shaken up from what just happened.

''He just tried to rape you.'' I growled, pushing my foot down harder, causing him to struggle.

''Neji..'' She said softly, causing me to turn and look at her.

Her lips touched mine, as she gripped the flaps of my jacket to pull me closer to her. My foot slid off the man, completely forgetting him. My arms encircled her waist, as I carefully avoided from touching her with the knife that still stuck out of my arm. I turned my head slightly to deepen the kiss, pulling her even closer to me. My bruises protested in pain, but I ignored it. She pulled back, smiling at me then her smile turned upside down. Her palm made contact with my face, as she slapped me. My left hand rose to hold my cheek.

''What the f-'' I started but she cut me off.

''How could you do something so dangerous? I saw those bullets hit you. Do you know how that killed me inside?'' She screamed.

''I was wearing a bullet proof vest.'' I tried to make my side of the story seem ok.

''So? You could've still been shot!'' She countered pointing her finger at me.

''Well actualty..'' I motioned to my shoulder.

I knew once I said that I never should of, she dug her finger in my chest, Wincing, as she hit the bruise.

''You...are..in so..much..trouble!'' She snarled as she poked my chest when she said every word.

Putting my hands up in surrender, I backed away. Her eyes widened looking at the handle of the kinife still sticking out of my arm.

''Oh my god, Neji!'' She said breathless.

''What?'' I asked, as she frantically started to point at my arm. ''Oh...that.'' I put my arm in front of me and gripped the handle of the blade.

''Oh. That? Doesnt it hurt?'' She stepped closer to me, her eyes wide.

''Yea like a bitch.'' I moaned, gritting my teeth, ready to pull it out.

''What are you doing?'' She asked, her eyebrows pulling together in worry.

''I'm pulling it out. What does it look like I'm doing?'' Grinding my teeth together, my hands constricted around the handle. Yanking, back in a fluid motion, the blade slid out of my flesh. Crimson blood covered the blade as I dropped it to the ground. Holding my arm out in pain, I spoke calmly to Tenten, ''Could you happen to have a cloth or some bandages?''

She started to panic and take a bag off the ground she must of dropped while fighting with the man. Spilling the contents onto the car she tossed behind her a rolled up bandage. Using my teeth to bite and pull the bandage out, I started to wrap my arm. Tenten started to load all the supplies back in to the back. Slinging it over her shoulder she walked towards me, watching me finish.

"What now..?" She asked.

I finished and picked my firearm off from the ground and returned it to it's hostler on my leg.

"What time is it?" I questioned, looking around.

Pulling out her cellphone, she was about to speak but I stopped her.

"How long have you had that?" I asked stunned.

"This whole time." She replied as my mouth dropped open. "Yea I know what your thinking, but all the lines are jammed."

Sighing I walked a little forward, in the direction of the warehouse. "The time...?"

"Oh yea." She replied from behind me. "Six-ten."

Gritting my teeth together, I yelled to her, "Crap. We're late. Hurry. We can catch up to them."

Motioning for her to follow me, we took off running down the street. Rounding a corner, we saw a bunch of infected surrounding a corpse. They still had human features on their body and faces. We ran silently by them. They were too busy with their meal to notice us. Taking a left on the street the warehouse was on, I slowed down. Stopping in front of the building, I leaned over putting my hands on my knees, breathing hard. Tenten continued and went inside the warehouse. She quickly came back out and motioned for me to come in.

"They are still here." She murmured as I past her.

Exhaustion, took over me. I was too tired to question why on earth they haven't left. Entering the large room, I noticed Kiba in the far corner. His back was up against the wall with his head leaned back. His eyes were closed but his body was too tense to be asleep. Hearing the soft clack my shoes made against the floor his eyes opened. A small smile formed as he put his hand out to me.

Grasping his hand, Kiba remarked, "Thought you would never show up."

"Yea. Yea." I said letting go of his hand. "Where is Shikamaru and Temari?"

His smile faltered but he pointed to a storage room door. Before I even made it half-way across the room, the door opened. Shikamaru stood there looking tired with a hint if depression. His expression did not change as he saw me. He walked out more as someone behind him followed. Which I assumed was Temari. He took a step to the side to reach for something, revealing her.

Something was horribly wrong. Her eyes were blood shot and were darting around looking everywhere. But the one thing that stood out was her mouth. Purplish-black veins ran up here face and down her jawline. Black pooled around her lips. It seemed to look like the first stage of infection. Pulling the sidearm out of it's strap on my leg, I pointed the gun at her. Shikamaru moved to get between Temari and the potential danger.

"Move Shikamaru. She is infected." I lashed out at him.

"No." He replied calmly, looking straight at me.

"You stupid bastard. I'll kill you too, if you don't move." I yelled.

The sound of clinking metal made it's way to my ear. Cool metal pressed itself to the side of my skull. Not moving my hand but turning my eyes towards the attacker, I saw Kiba holding a pistol to my head.

"Let him explain Neji. Drop the gun." He spoke coldly.

I glared at him, "Are you crazy? She is infected!"

Shikamaru quickly walked over to me and stopped with the nose of my gun was mere inches from his stomach.

"Drop the gun." Shikamaru ordered.

I was no fool. I could see I was outnumbered in this stituation. My eyes not leaving Shikamaru, I dropped the gun. It clattered to the ground as Kiba lowered his arm. My eyes darted around looking at all of them.

"You see Neji.. After you fell off the bridge, we noticed Temari showing signs of being infected, but we shook it off. Once we arrived here, we realized we were right she was infected. We were afraid it was airborne, but turns out when Kankuro kissed her, he bit her lip." He continued as I watched suspisionly. "He was infected. With blood contact and saliva contact he infected Temari. But her infection has taken a while to even show signs and symptoms."

I interrupted him, "Yea but that does not explain why we have not killed her."

"She is a friend, Neji. Or have you lost your heart like everyone else? As long as she does not try to bite as, I don't see the point in killing her." He calmly answered. "What if you were in my stituation and Tenten in Temari's?"

I sighed, realizing I was beat. I would have done the same thing. This guy could always get into my mind.

I nodded, "Fine but once she gets worse, you know what we have to do." I stepped back some. "Sorry Temari." I added.

Sighing for the hundredth time since this all started, I walked to the door of the warehouse and looked outside. Destruction. Maybe this all happened for a reason. Maybe mankind has become too arrogant and selfish. Maybe this isn't a bad thing happening to us. This could be an excuse to rebuild the world to it's former glory but different. With so much hate in the current world, what can mankind do to stop it?


	7. Failure to Launch

"No. For the last time, we are not walking the rest of the way." I drummed my fingers on top of the table I was sitting at.

"Why not?" Kiba asked picking up his sidearm. "We have enough weapons."

"Idiot. Do you really think we can make it past all those infected and get out alive?" Pulling back a piece of wood we had placed on the window, I showed the outside to him.

The street was covered with infected. Some more advanced than others. You could barely see the pavement there were so many.  
>I leaned my head closer to the window. The crowd of those 'things' continued all the way out of the city.<p>

Kiba stepped back and glared at me. "Well... If we didn't have to wait for your ass to get here, we would've been long gone."

Narrowing my eyes, I let go of the wood and walked over to him. Stopping inches from his nose, I stood there. "I have nothing to say to you."

Shikamaru stood up from Temari's side and walked over to the two of us.

"Neji, you still have that map I gave back at the outlet store?" He asked, inclining his head towards me.

"Yea, but the water kinda ruined it." I replied handed him the moist bundle of paper.

He carefully pulled the flaps apart, trying not to rip it. Once it was fully open, or as far as he could get it, he placed it on the floor. We knelt down to look at it. The words were blurred because of the water, but, thankfully, the roads were still eligible. The red circle was still around the warehouse on the paper. Shikamaru placed one long finger on the dot in the middle of the circle.

Moving his finger along the road to get in the warehouse, he mumbled, "Road is blocked here with infected.." His finger moved to the small road by the back of the warehouse. "Blocked." He took his finger off the paper and rested it on his temple. "Even if we fight our way through this road, we can't keep it up if the infected go all the way down the road."

"What about the sewers?" A voice spoke up. Temari walked over and place a finger on the map. I watched her casually, not because I was watching where she moved her finger. No. I was watching because I will still unsure of her. She could turn any moment.

"Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"Huh?" I replied breaking out if my train of thoughts.

He sighed and repeated what I must of missed. "Temari said there is a sewer line running all the way to an military airbase."

"There is a opening to the sewer just outside those doors." She added and pointed to the doors we blocked with heavy objects to keep the infected from getting in.

"Great besides the fact of what the hell we are going to do when we get there." Kiba sighed. "I mean none of us knows how to fly a plane."

"We won't be flying a plane, hopefully we'll fly a helicopter." Shikamaru said glancing over at him.

Kiba threw his hands in the air, "Big difference!" He yelled his voice layered with sarcasm. "None of us can fly a helicopter or any flying object."

"Would you rather stay here?" I asked. "None of us knows how to fly a plane, but I'd rather take my chances out there than in here."

Shikamaru nodded. And so did Temari. Sighing heavily Kiba replied, "Fine I'm in."

"Me too." Tenten smiled walking up to our little group.

Kiba jumped back ten feet and pointed at her. "Where the hell have you've been? You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry." She replied putting her hands in the air. "I was actually here this whole time. Just listening from the corner over there." She quietly laughed.

I stood up and walked over to the black duffle bag still holding our weapons. Picking up the AK-47, I turned to the others, "Ready to roll out?"

They all nodded and walked beside me and picked up their weapon. I reached down and picked up another pistol. I opened the cartledge and shook all the bullets out of it. Putting all but one in the gun again, I tossed it to Shikamaru. He sent me a questioning look but, I told him, "You may need it."

With an unspoken plan Temari and Tenten walked over to the ware house doors. Removing the blockade in front of the doors, they each grabbed ahold of one door. Shikamaru, Kiba, and I formed a little triangle in front of the doors, with me as the point. I rose the the automatic rifle to my face. Nodding my head towards the girls, the pulled back the heavy double doors.

Gunshots engulfed the warehouse room as we pushed our way outside. The infected ran at us but never made it close enough for it was shot down before it could. Slamming the butt of my gun into a infected's head, I called out, "Where is the pothole?"

"Over here!" Tenten yelled making it to the metal ring. I followed quickly towards her and knelt down. As she worked on opening it, I shot any thing that got too close. The others soon made it over to us and we formed a lose circle around Tenten. The horde of infected were getting harder and harder to hold off.

"Cover me, I'm reloading!" Someone screamed. I was unable to make out the voice.

"Any day now Tenten." I rushed her, turning around I sent a bullet into the forehead of one of the infected.

Hearing a loud metal clank, she replied, "It's open."

I nodded to her and she descended down into the darkness. Next Shikamaru went to cover her rear. I stepped back, losing the edge of holding the horde off. The infected were about to take us over. Temari's head disappeared into the hole and I realized it was just Kiba and I.

"Go!" I yelled at him, backing up closer to the hole."I'll follow you!"

He looked unsure but complied with my order. As soon as he descended down the metal ladder, I jumped back into the hole. Walking down two steps, I grabbed the metal ring and slide it over the hole engulfing everyone into darkness. Sighing, glad that I made it, I stepped down the ladder. My feet came into contact with cement as I turned around looking at darkness.

"Anyone have a flashlight?" I asked.

Ruffling was heard and some "no's".

"Oh yea.. I do." A voice I easily recognized. Kiba.

A click was heard as a bright beam shined on Shikamaru's face. His eyes closed as he put his hands up to cover his eyes. "Dammit Kiba. Away from my eyes please." Shikamaru moaned.

"Oh sorry." Kiba offered, as the beam of light pointed towards the hallway.

I then noticed how big this sewer was. In the middle of the cement ran a huge current of dirty water and trash. On the sides of the water were cement walkways leading all the way down. Other ladders were mounted on the walls, leading to different exits. But my favorite part was that we were the only things down here. I strolled over to Kiba and opened my hand, palm up. He placed the flashlight in my hand. Gripping it tight, I shined it around the sewer.

"Which way, Shikamaru? Left or right?" I asked, shining the light at his feet.

"Right." He replied.

I started walking down the hall as the others followed in a single line. My shoes made a squashing noise as I stepped over mold. Uh.. This is digesting. A rat ran by in front of us and Tenten shrieked. I chuckled quietly to myself. Coughing soon turned my attention to the back of the line. Temari was leaned over, her hand gripping her knees as she coughed. Shikamaru was behind her holding her waist and holding her hair out of the way. Turning fully towards them, I moved the beam of light to her face. My grip on the light loosened. The flashlight started to slip from my hand but I caught it. Temari was coughing up blood, her skin had turned a sickening pale color. The blackish veins had now reached the bridge of her nose. She dropped her gun and it clattered to the floor. Her coughing got worse and there was nothing we could do about it. Tenten walked into the light beam and handed Shikamaru a table cloth. He then wiped her mouth with it. She pushed his hand away and forced herself up. She stumbled slightly but started to walk forward. I turned back to the front and continued forward. Splashing and coughing was the only thing I heard for the next eight minutes of walking. We neared a metal ladder and I stopped in front of it.

"Is this it, Shikamaru?" I asked looking up at it.

He replied from behind me, "I think so. Climb up and check."

"Ok." I handed Tenten the flashlight. "Keep it pointed on the ladder so I can see." I told her.

She nodded as I grabbed ahold of the metal. Step after step, I climbed my way up the ladder. Stopping at the seventh step, I placed my hand on the metal ring above me. Pushing up with my right hand, while my left still held on the metal bar of the ladder, I pushed the ring a few inches to the side. Poking my head out, I sighed in annoyance. I climbed my way back down the ladder.

"So...?" Kiba asked.

"Its bad." I replied.

"How bad?" He questioned, stepping closer to me.

"What we saw back at the warehouse. Listen I have an idea. We are right by the airbase. Close by the enterance to the base is a black military helicopter. It's big enough for all of us." I told them, bringing my gun to rest on my hip.

"But it still leaves the problem of who will polite the helicopter." Kiba pointed out.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, and added, "Since none of us know how to fly a helicopter, who ever gets there first, it will be their problem."

"No offense, dude, but I don't see how that will work." Kiba argued.

I sighed, "I'll do it, ok?" Getting back on the ladder, I added, "There should be a instruction manel. But you need to hold all the infected off until I get the helicopter into the air."

I continued up the ladder and stopped at the top. Kiba followed behind me and stopped at my heels.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded and pushed the metal ring off the hole. Pulling myself out, I clicked the safety off my gun and opened fire. Not sparing a glance behind me I half walked, half ran towards the gated fence leading to the helicopter. Reaching the gate I tried to pull it open. It wouldn't budge. Gunshots behind me reached my ear. Crap. I pulled on the lock around the gate. Kiba ran up behind me. Glancing at the lock, he swung his gun around his shoulder a pounced onto the gate.

"Climb over!" He screamed back down at me.

I followed his lead and clung to the gate as I worked my way up. I threw one leg over the barbed wire and held myself up with my hands. Blood dripped onto the ground as my hand dung into the sharp wire. Kiba landed softly onto the ground and I followed after. The gate shook as the others jumped onto it. I wanted so bad to make sure Tenten got over safely, but if I didn't get the helicopter started, we would all die. Kiba knelt onto the ground and fired at the infected trying to pull Shikamaru and the other off the gate.

He glanced at me, "Go! I'll cover the others!"

I sprinted toward the black aircraft. An infected wearing a military uniform stumbled over to me. Pulling out my sidearm, I fired one round into it's skull. It doubled over as I passed the body. As I neared the helicopter, I noticed there was no side doors to the aircraft. Throwing my automatic rifle in the helicopter, I climbed into the side. The aircraft had passenger seats on both sides. One set facing the tail of the helicopter and the other back to back to the pilots' seats. Pushing myself through the walk-way between the seats, I threw myself in the pilot seat. I looked around at the controls, fear running through me. How do I even start this thing? My eyes darted to a key sticking on the control panel. My fingers grabbed the key and turned it. A ding sounded in the helicopter as the buttons and switches lit up. Seeing a little storage area near my left side, I opened it up. A single book was the only thing in there. I snatched the book and flipped to the index. My eyes scanning down the page, looking for key words like 'start' and 'helicopter' and 'now'. The aircraft shook a little and Shikamaru sat in the co-polite's seat next to me.

"Anyway you could speed this up?" He asked.

"I'm trying." I yelled starting to panic.

More gunshots were heard but closer this time. Shikamaru got up and walked to the back of the helicopter out of sight. My eyes widened as I flipped a switch to the right and then pulled a switch down beside it. The seat I was sitting in started to shake as the metal blades above me began to spin. A sentence lit up above me, 'Active Communication Device.'. I looked around and noticed what looked like headphones. I placed the earmuffs over my ear and pulled a thin bar down towards my mouth. Shikamaru sat beside me and grabbed the headphones and put them on.

"Is everyone strapped in?" I asked, my voice clear because of the mini microphone.

"Yes. Kiba is still holding them off from in here. Take off now." He replied rushed, his eyes staring at the infected climbing over the gate.

My eyes stayed looking at a little red dot beside my steering handle. According to the manual, I can't take off until it's green, saying the propellors are moving fast enough. A wave of infected got over the gate and started to run towards us. Come on. I begged to myself. They neared, only yards away as the light turned bright green. I pulled up on the handle bar and Shikamaru mirrored my movement. With a lurch the helicopter rose off the ground. It spun slightly as an infected ran into the back propellor. I pulled the handle up as hard as I could. The aircraft soared up five meters and continued to climb in height. Sighing, I piloted the helicopter due northeast, towards the lake house. Glancing back to the passengers seat, I saw Tenten and Kiba sitting with their backs to me. Temari was sitting in the middle. She was buckled up with her head leaned back against the metal if the helicopter. If her eyes didn't close every few seconds, I would of thought she was dead. The helicopter rose until it met it's maximum height. We had just left the air base far behind us. The swishing of the blades was all I heard for a moment. But a loud snap filled my ear and the metal around me shuttered.

"What the-?" I questioned looking around the little space I was in.

A loud siren started to go off as the emergence button started to blink on and off red.

"It seems we have engine failure." Shikamaru yelled as he turned to me.

He pressed a couple if buttons on a screen. A mini picture of the helicopter popped up showing the damaged area. The back propeller was bent because of the infected earlier. The main propellors above us were starting to fail because it had to do it's own job and now the back propellors job.

"Dammit." I yelled, as the blades above us stopped moving completely.

The emergency alarm turned on as the helicopter started to spiral down towards earth. My whole body was slammed against one side of the aircraft because of the pressure. I could faintly hear screaming.

Shikamaru's voice rang clear in my ears, "We are going down!"

The little screen in front of me was reading our height. 1,000 feet.. 800 feet... 500 feet. At this rate we are going to slam into the ground. I turned my head slowly trying to locate the others. My eyes fell on Kiba who was unbuckling his belt. What is he doing? I tried to yell for him to stop but he couldn't hear me. I could barely hear myself. He stood up and inched across the helicopter with his back on the wall. I follow his gaze to our guns, that were sliding out of the aircraft. I started to yell 'No' but it was too late. Once he reached for the guns, the air pressure sucked him right out of the helicopter. A huge bang was heard. It sound like something heavy that was slammed into the plane. Realization hit me but before I could process what just happened, I grabbed the control and tried to jerk the helicopter in the opposite direction it was spinning. I glanced back over at the screen, 100 feet. Shikamaru copied my actions as the ground rushed up towards us. Finally the helicopter responded turned slightly. It rolled over on it's side in mid air and nose dived toward the ground. - Shikamaru's side was going to be the main impact! - That was my last thought before I blacked out.

The sound of burning metal and churning was all I heard. My eyes flickered open. Where am I? I touched the top of my forehead. Blood ran down my head and parted as it reached my nose. I spit up blood unto the metal in front of me. My entire frame was sore, but I could still move. I turned my head to the right of me. An unrecognizable man was unconsis, his head resting on the metal. I reached over to push some of his black hair out of the way.

"Shikamaru?" I asked shocked.

My memories flooded back to me at that moment. Us escaping the city, getting on this helicopter, and us crashing. Then that meant... Kiba was dead.

I struggled with my harness or belt. Once it clicked, I fell out of my seat and onto the ground. My headphones bounced off my head and slid out of sight. Realizing I didn't have the energy to pull myself up to a standing position, I crawled my way to the back of the helicopter. It was completely destroyed. Sunlight showed through the cracks and missing pieces of the metal. My eyes fell on a girl. Her legs and everything torso down was crushed under metal. Blood ran down her face as well her arms, dripping in a puddle on the ground.

Fear ran through my body. Please don't be Tenten. I forced myself up, gritting my teeth together. I stumbled over to the girl. But I noticed a unmistakable feature. Under all the blood, this girl had blonde hair. I placed my hand in front of her nose and mouth. A small breeze hit my fingers. She is still alive. Movement turned my attendtion away from the girl. A brunette was unbuckling her belt across from us. Once she undid the belt, she fell forward. I caught her easily.

Pushing the hair out of her face, I spoke, "Tenten? Are you ok?"

Her eyes locked onto mine. "Yes, just a little shaken up. Maybe... A few cuts." She said.

Her head tried to turn to look at Temari, but I held it in place.

"Is she...?" Tenten started, but I cut her off.

"No, but her injuries are too severe." I replied, trying to keep my voice confronting.

Something plopped onto the ground, as a low voice said, "Ouch. Dammit."

"Shikamaru?" I called. "You ok?"

"No. I think I broke my arm." He moaned. "Is everyone else ok? Temari?"

It was the most painful silence I have ever sat through, as Tenten and my eyes looked back at each other again.

Shikamaru, thinking we didn't hear him or the fact he chose not to think our silence could possibly be bad, he called again, "Is Temari ok?"

"No." I said softly, but I knew he could hear me.

Stumbling was heard, as he walked out to where we were. His eyes merely glanced at us. He stopped just in front of Temari and dropped to his knees. He grasped one of her hands into his own and bowed his head.

"S-Shika-maru..." Temari started, her eyes opening. "W-where are y-you...? I can't s-see you.. " She continued as her eyes darted around searching for him.

"I'm right here, love." He replied tears forming in his eyes.

I stood up from my spot on the ground and walked over. I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Shikamaru, she is in pain."

"Don't you think I know that?" He screamed at me.

"Don't let her suffer." I continued, my eyes looking at the fire arm I gave him back at the warehouse.

"You heartless bast-!" He started but Temari cut him off.

"Neji is right. Please Shikamaru.." She asked her voice layered in pain.

"No. I can't. I won't." He spoke mostly to himself as if he was having a mini fight with himself in his head. But he was losing.

She brushed a piece of hair out of his face, "You knew this was coming. Now please.. Do it. For me?"

The tears welding up in his eyes spilled over down his face. With his good arm he drew his firearm and click the safety off. He leaned forward and kissed Temari, softly on the lips before placing the metal against her head and firing. She slumped over, as he started to scream. He banged his gun against his head and moaned in emotional pain. He opened his mouth and put the gun into it.

Click. Click-click. The gun didn't fire, it was empty. I knocked the gun out of his hands before he could do anymore damage. His eyes met mine as he tackled me to the ground. My back slammed up against the metal.

"You BASTARD! You knew it would come to this! You only put one bullet in that gun and gave it to me! You knew I would have to kill Temari and then I would kill myself!" He yelled digging his elbow in my throat.

I started coughing, but tried to speak anyway, "I know it hurts. Shikamaru I know. But you can't just end it like that!"

He delivered a kick to my side as he stood up. "I want to die. I want to be with her."

Tenten was over in the corner begging him to stop.

"Think of what your doing Shikamaru!" I yelled. "I refuse to let my best friend and his girlfriend die in the same day!"

I pushed myself up to a sitting position, breathing hard looking at him. He glared at me, while Tenten looked back in forth between us.

"I made my choice, Shikamaru." I said, gripping my hurt shoulder, "Now make yours!"


	8. The Last One Standing

"Make up your mind. Because I'm not waiting forever." Using my hands to pull myself up to my feet, my eyes never strayed from his face.

We had found a blanket in the kit under the floor of the helicopter, which was gently placed over Temari's body. I never looked back over there. And neither did he. I assume it was because he would not be able to hold back everything that was welling inside of him. It had been only fifteen minutes ago we lost two of our friends. Part of me hoped I was wrong about Kiba. But that part was very small. I really wasn't ready to lose Shikamaru as well. We have lost so many of our friends. But I never let the pain show that was hidden deep down inside of me. I had to stay strong for Tenten. If I gave up now, she would too. My fingers on my left hand were propping my head up as I looked at him. Tenten took my hand and placed it in her lap.

"I've decided." Shikamaru said, his voice sounding so detached from himself, it didn't even sound like him.

I intently looked at him, while Tenten nervously messed with my fingers, awaiting his answer.

"I'll accompany you, for a while." My eyebrows rise in surprise, "But..", he continued, "I however will not carry a weapon. Because I can't help the fact I want to die. Temari...", he started and looked sideways, trying to control himself, "Temari would have wanted me to stick with you guys until the end."

Tenten pushed herself off from the ground and threw her arms around Shikamaru. He hugged her back, careful not to use his broken arm. I mentally slapped myself on my forehead. I completely forgot about his arm. There has to be a first aid kit around here somewhere. Maybe mounted on the wall? I looked up on the wall and sure enough it was there. I ripped it out of it's container and set it on the ground.

"Shikamaru, how broken do you think it is?" I asked flipping through the contents.

He turned towards me, "Uh well. It's a closed fracture. Maybe a hairline fracture." I nodded to him and kept digging.

"What's a hairline fracture? " Tenten asked.

I looked at her appalled, "You don't know?"

"Nope." She said looking completely serious, then also added, "Not everyone took Medical Science this year, Neji."

I chuckled lightly, "Oh right... You took that gay cooking class."

Her mouth opened wide with anger, "It was not GAY!"

"Pretty gay." Shikamaru added.

"You!" She said, pointing her finger at him, "Stay out of this."

"Joking, Tenten, joking. Now to answer your question, a hairline fracture is a break in a straight line on your bone. It's also a closed fracture because his bone isn't sticking out. Since it's just a crack, I cant do anything about it, except put it in a sling." I finished holding up a sling from the first aid box.

I placed Shikamaru's arm in it and rolled the strap over his shoulder. Pulling the bag I still had off of my back, I opened a small pocket and threw some pills at him.

"They should help with the pain." I added.

"Thanks." He nodded and swallowed the pills down.

"No problem." I said to him. "Let's get out of this helicopter." I added.

Looking around I noticed the only way out was to crawl through hole on the side. Well it was actually the bottom because the helicopter flipped. I nodded to the others and got down in all fours. Realizing that wouldn't work, I laid down on my stomach and started to crawl out. The metal stuck out on my sides but not enough to cut me. Using the ground from outside the aircraft, I pulled my body outside.

I stood up and looked around. We had crashed into a pasture. Metal pieces were scattered all over the ground near our helicopter. In fact part of the helicopter was on fire, but thankfully is wasn't connected to the part we were in. I took a step forward and my foot came in contact with something metal. Leaning down I picked up Tenten's assault rifle she used. Checking the gun, I noticed it was also loaded.

"Good. We're armed." I said out loud as Shikamaru and Tenten appeared on either sides of me.

"One gun?" Tenten asked.

"Yea, but according to this map we are twenty minutes from Shikamaru's lake house." I said, looking back at her.

"Finally." Tenten breathed.

"We have to take Highway 64. From there a small road, that is ten minutes out." I continued. "We just now need to get out of this pasture and onto the road."

I started walking forward west of our position, but stopped when I realized no one was following me. I looked back over my shoulder. Tenten was trying to get Shikamaru to follow. He stood looking at the mangled helicopter, but shook his head. He turned back towards me and started walking. Once they were behind me, I continued. The brownish grass rose to about our shins in height and made a sharp crunching noise as we continued forward. I stepped over a huge chunk of metal and sighed. Even out in this distance we were still finding pieces of the helicopter. Tenten stumbled over something and fell face first onto the ground. She groaned and pushed herself up to look at what she tripped over. I assumed it was more metal or a lady bug, because the girl always trips over something. But her scream proved me wrong. She scrambled off the ground and jumped to her feet.

"What is it?" I yelled, appearing by her side in an instant.

She said nothing, only pointed downward with her finger. My eyes followed her line of direction and rested on a corpse. Blood covered the body along with dirt. It's limbs were twisted in different directions. Brown hair dirtied with mud could not cover it's eyes. They were open with fright or surprise, I could not tell. I knelt down to the corpse. It's frame informing me that it was a man. My eyes traveled down to his jawline and onto his chest, but I stopped at his arm. It was ripped up, but the man's hand still was gripping onto something. Grabbing his hand in mine, I tried to pry open his fingers. They were stiff but still warm, meaning he had not been here that long. Pulling back, his hand finally opened. A folded piece of paper was crunched up in it. I picked it up and opened it slowly. Seven smiling and two stoic faces looked back at me. It was a picture of our old gang. Dressed in our school uniform, we took this picture three weeks ago. Four weeks? I couldnt remember. It's been so long since then. I was leaning up against a tree with Tenten smiling beside me. Naruto was getting punched by Sakura with Sasuke watching them bored. Shikamaru had his jacket slung causally over his shoulder with Temari hugging him. Kiba and Kankuro were both making faces at the camera. I looked harder and notice writing under Sasuke, Kankuro, Naruto, Sakura. Everyone else was blank. I read the first one under Naruto.

_Naruto,  
>I miss the old days, dude. And I miss your jokes. Just think of what we would of done with our lives if all of this never happened..<em>

I stopped reading and looked away. He had wrote paragraphs for all his friends that have passed on. I felt as if I was invading his privacy by ready more. Taking one last look of the picture, I folded it up and put it back in his hand.

"Kiba.." I muttered looking at him. Using my thumb and pointer finger, I closed his eyes, to where he looked asleep.

I stood up and said nothing to the others as we continued. They knew who that man was. And I didn't want to cause anymore pain to them by bringing it up.

We came along a wooden fence stretching across the edge of the grassy area. On the other side was a highway. I stepped over the fence and onto the asphalt. The road was empty, except for a car crashed into the side of the fence. We had about a ten minute walk to the little one horse town. Once the others got over the fence, we continued forward down this highway to hell.

**Ten minutes later.**

Our legs stopped moving as we made it to the little town's edge. We proceeded on though. The streets were empty. Litter was on the ground and the windows were broken. Sad thing is this place pretty much looked like it always did. Even before the infection. We walked past old shops and food markets. My eyes fell on a nice looking cement building. Glass doors were not broken. It looked unaffected.

"Hmm weird." Shikamaru implied looking at the same building.

"What?" I asked.

"A year ago, that building wasn't here." He commented.

"Well let's see what it is." I remarked getting closer.

Shikamaru shrugged but followed me anyway. I walked over to the glass door. The title printed on it read, 'Cancer and Military Disease Research Facility.' And under it was, 'Section Eleven.'

"Military disease? This whole infection is probably their fault." Shikamaru remarked coldly.

I slammed my gun against the glass, shattering it to pieces. I stepped in cautiously. The inside was quite the opposite from the outside. Bloody hand prints covered the walls and scattered paper was everywhere. A reception area was right in front of us. But I walked down the hall. My footsteps echoed off the walls. Wooden doors lined the walls with different names, but at the end of the hall was a set of metal doors. I shoved the two double doors open, revealing a lab.

"Look around for information." I called quietly out to Tenten and Shikamaru.

They nodded and spread out in different directions. I stopped at a lab station and looked around. Broken beakers and spilt chemicals. I heard drawers open and close as Tenten looked around. The was no electricity, so the computers were useless. My eyes caught a glimpse of a high-powered microscope. Did I still have the sample from Kankuro? In Tenten's bag.

"Tenten throw me your bag." I told her.

"Yea, sure. But I found this. It looks like a log book." She walked over along with Shikamaru.

She handed me the bag that I set down. It will have to wait. Opening the book, I turned page to the date the was a little bit before this all happened.

- Feburary 12, 2023  
>12:34 P.M.<p>

We just received a new testable sample for the cancer project. It causes the body to produce growth cells and makes the body constantly search for white blood cells, (a.k.a. cells that carry blood). Sample B13-67 has been tested on mammals of all sorts and proven to be successful. Tomorrow the main institute is going to test it on humans. -

"That explains the creature we first came in contact with." I turned to the others who were reading over my shoulder. "It's limbs were all extended. Over production of growth cells. It also explains why they bite people and go after humans. Their body constantly looks and searches for blood." I finished.

Their faces were blank with either surprise or anger. I flipped the page over and continued.

- February 15, 2023  
>1:00A.M.<p>

No reply from headquarters. In fact no other section has heard from them since they first tested Sample B13-67. Our boss has given us the go to test it here. In two hours I will log the process.

February 15, 2023  
>3:03A.M<p>

Our first human test subject is getting stronger. All cancerous cells have been destroyed. Little bit of black has appeared around the patient's shot mark, however.

February 15, 2023  
>3:56A.M<p>

The patient is experiencing high fever, along with throwing up and coughing up blood. The blackish veins have spread. Sample B13-67 has fulfilled it's purpose but these may be side affects to the vaccine. -

I flipped the page. The handwriting was slanted and scribbly as if it was wrote in a rush.

- February 15, 2023  
>4:59A.M.<p>

We were wrong. -

Blood was spattered over the page. I closed the book slowly then tossed it over into the corner. Taking in a breath, I slammed my fist on the lab table. It shuttered under the impact.

"This was all their fault. The scientists. Why cant the leave anything alone? They doomed the entire world." I yelled.

Shikamaru looked down. He had no hope. Hell he hardly even looked alive anymore.

"Maybe there is some way I can reverse this." I continued talking to no one in particular.

I unzipped Tenten's bag. Quickly I looked through the bag, throwing out the items I didn't need. Grabbing the container holding the test tube, I pulled up a rolling chair. I popped the lid to the container and set it back down. Pulling latex gloves from the bag, I put them on. Opening the drawer attached to the lab table I found a couple of plastic microscope slides.

"Shikamaru look for some syringes." I told him.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"I'm going to see exactly how it reacts with your blood and Tenten's." He nodded but Tenten glanced down sideways.

I pulled the test tube out of the container. Unscrewing the lid, I poured a drop of it's contents onto the plastic slide. I placed it under the microscope and brought my eye to the scope.

The virus was a circle in shape. But they moved into a oval shape. The color was blackish-purple.

I leaned back from the microscope and Shikamaru handed me a syringe of his blood. It was an eighth full. Replacing the old slide with the new one holding his blood. I knew as soon as he kissed Temari before he killed her, it infected him. It was the one thing I didn't plan. I looked down in the microscope. Red and white blood cells were moving. But the infection virus was attaching to those cells and attacking them. One virus cell completely destroyed a white blood cell. I removed the slide and placed it to the side. I slit my own finger on the side of the table, and let a drop of blood fall on a new slide. I looked down at the slide. My blood cells were all bundled up, hardly moving. Keeping my eye on the scope, I pulled the syringe up, containing Shikamaru's blood, and dropped a drop of blood on the slide containing my blood. The virus cells started to attack my blood cells. But something strange happened. Instead of my cells being destroyed, my cells were destroying the virus. Soon enough the virus stopped attacking my cells and just floated along side my cells.

Hmm. I replaced another drop of my blood on a different slide. Maybe it has to be straight contact with the infection. I poured a drop on Kankuro's sample on my blood. To my utter amazement, it had the same affect. My cells were not infected. Could it be I was immune to the virus? I have O type blood. I could save everyone. Maybe even Shikamaru. However if they had a different blood type it wouldn't work.

"Tenten where is your sample?" I asked still watching the cells.

Silence. "Tenten?" I asked again.

She looked at me weird and handed the vile containing her blood over. I mentally shrugged and placed her slide under the scope and looked at the blood, examining how it looks before coming in contact with the infectious blood.

... My jaw clenched back tight. Fear slammed down into my gut. I felt so far detached from my physical being. How? How did I not know?Tenten's sample looked just like Shikamaru's. Red and white blood cells were being attacked by the cells containing the virus.

"... Tenten... How?" I asked my eyes leaving the sample to look at her.

"On the way to the helicopter." She said sounding afraid.

"Where?" I asked pushing myself from the rolling chair.

She continued as I made my way over to her, "It tried to bite me, but Kiba shot it down. But it's teeth left a scratch."

She held out her right arm to me. Slowly grabbing her arm, I rolled up her sleeve. A nasty cut bled slightly. Blackish veins started to run up her arm. I rolled the sleeve back down and stumbled backwards slamming into objects. Glass fell and shattered to the ground. I yelled out of anger and slid everything off the table onto the ground. My fingers gripped the top of my forehead as I fought to restrain myself from slipping into nothingness. My other hand clenching the side of the lab table.

"Neji..?" Tenten started, her eyes wide as she took a step towards me.

Breathing out hard, I turned to her my hand sliding down from my face, "I'm immune Tenten. The virus does not infect me."

Her eyes rose in surprise.

But I continued, "You have B blood type and Shikamaru has AB. I have O."

Shikamaru nodded understanding what I meant, but Tenten looked confused.

"I can save almost the entire population, but I can't save you, Tenten." I moaned in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn AN:<strong>

**Only three survivors left. They have lost seven of their friends trying to escape. O blood type is actually the most common blood type in the world. When I looked up their blood types, I was surprised how well it played out with the story. For a heads up also, the next chapter is also the last chapter of the story, INFECTION. Love the reviews.**


	9. Of Knights and Lost Kings

Realization spread across her face, as her hand, that was reaching towards me, dropped down by her side. It was an eerie and awkward silence. My hand still gripped the lab table. My pointer finger and thumb squeezed my eyebrows together with my other hand. My mind was racing. What to do now? I can't save the only reason for me to live. I can't save my best friend for god's sake! Why me? Anyone but me.. If it wasn't for years of routine, tears would be falling from my eyes. My hand gripped it even tighter. I was falling but no one could catch me. I couldn't try to give Tenten or Shikamaru my blood. If you mix different blood types the host would get very sick and die anyway. My thinking stopped as my eyes returned to her. She had not moved.

"Tenten...please." I begged. "Say something."

She shook her head but replied anyway, "There is nothing to say, Neji. " She was quiet for a moment. "It's over."

"I've not come this far to die now. The same goes for both of you!" I yelled. "I can figure something out."

"No you can't!" Tenten yelled at me, taking a slight step towards me. "You can't do everything, Neji."

I closed that space between us. My arms pulled her into a hug as I looked over her shoulder.

"I need a reason to live, Tenten." I whispered so only she heard me. "I cant live without you."

Her mouth opened to reply but a loud crash made my head shoot up. I instinctively pushed Tenten behind me, away from the possible threat. Moaning and ragged breathing was heard. Shikamaru walked over and looked out the lab window.

"They're in the building." Shikamaru said walking towards me.

"How many?" I asked picking the assault rifle up.

His head turned towards me, "Too many. We won't make it out." He sighed but the added, "Unless we do another distraction."

"Shikamaru..." I started.

"Neji I let you get gunned down by the police, you can at least let me do this." He replied as more shrieking was heard outside.

"But-" I started, but Shikamaru grabbed the neck of my jacket pulling me to him.

"I said I would follow you until the end, Neji. But this is the end. It always has been." His grip of my jacket got tighter. "Finish the journey and make it to that God forsaken lake house of mine. You complete what we started and I'll finally be with Temari again." He let go of my neck collar and grabbed the assault rifle out of my hand and slipped the lake house keys into my jacket pocket. "There is a back exit to your far right. Use it. I'll distract them." He turned his back to me and faced the infected.

"This is not like the police, Shikamaru. I had a bullet proof vest. This is a suicide mission." I tried to reason with him, but one look from his eyes told me he was not going to budge.

"Go." He simply ordered me.

"Shikamaru." I put my hand out towards him, my voice not pleading with him anymore, but more like offering a final goodbye.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes and then turned around and grasped mine in his. "Good luck, my friend. And goodbye."

I chuckled. "You mean see you later."

His eyebrow rose at my comment and he nodded his head as our hands dropped back down to our sides. I yanked my sidearm free and backed out of the room, pushing Tenten along with me. Shikamaru turned back towards the infected as they started to break while I went out of the back exit. And that was the last of I saw of Shikamaru Nara. My first and last friend.

**Of knights. ( With Shikamaru.)**

I flipped the magazine out. Shit. Only one round left. I could probably shoot for a while and then shoot myself so I wouldn't have to feel any pain. I'll have to shoot with one hand and thats not going to be easy. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Neji disappear out the back exit just as the horde broke in. Older and younger infected charged at me. I raised my gun and opened fire. Blackish-red blood spilled out of the bodies as each bullet made contact with their flesh. I backed up until my back hit the wall. There were just too many of them. As soon as I shot one, another would replace that one. A man with blackish veins coming from his throat lunged at me, but I slammed the butt of the gun on his face, causing him to double over backwards. My eyes widened as a little girl, who could not be more than three ran towards me. A bullet to her head, stopped the infected girl in her tracks.

"Jesus Christ.." I mumbled, as a familiar man came at me.

Blood covered his face, but his brown hair was still visible. His shirt was completely gone, revealing the infected starting point on his abdomen. So I guess Neji didn't kill him. I raised my gun and lined the sight with his forehead. I pulled the trigger but the gun stalled and became jammed. Throwing the the assault rifle to the ground, I picked up a piece of shattered glass in my good hand. My broken arm hurt like a son if a bitch, but I still motioned my fingers, inviting him to come to me.

"Come at me Kankuro!" I screamed at the infected man.

He complied and ran at me his mouth open so wide, it looked as if he could devour me whole. When he got close enough, I slammed the glass shard into his throat. With my other hand I punched him in the stomach, sending him flying back a few inches. Blood spilled out of his throat where the glass was. One hand gripped his bleeding throat while the other reached out towards me. His legs buckled and he fell over onto the ground dead.

"I have always wanted to do that. That's for kissing Temari, you jackass!" I yelled at the body, as my adrenaline continued to pump throughout my veins.

The infected horde didn't stop. All at once they charged at me. Another glass shard found it's way into my hand. It soon was lodged into the head of an infected. My foot and fist made contact with the infecteds' flesh as I struggled to defend myself. A younger infected came out of nowhere behind me and dug his teeth into my shoulder, causing me to yell out in pain. As if planned young and old infected alike bit into my arms, legs, and any flesh they could find on me. I still struggled however. The pain was intense, but I soon lost all feeling. My vision darkened as the infected started to rip out my guts. They were literally tearing me to pieces. The last thought that I could process before I slipped under the darkness was, I'm coming Temari..

**Lost Kings. ( Moments before with Neji )**

My pistol raised in front of me as we continued outside. Gunshots were heard in side the building. We started to run as our feet made contact with the grass outside. Infected outside were too concentrated on the man shooting to notice us slip by him. We were a block away but I still heard the painful silence of cease fire.

"Shikamaru.." I murmured.

Blocks away we took a right out of the little town and slowed down to a power walk. The landscape was beautiful at one of the worst times. Like Heaven right in the middle of Hell. Hills rose up and down the country side. But still the grass was brown. Everything was pretty much dead. Two hundred miles and we were finally almost there.

Coughing broke my train of thought as Tenten leaned over and started to cough up blood. Like Temari. I turned around and caught her before she fell to the ground. She mumbled words of 'Im sorry.'

"It's ok Tenten." I spoke softly. "Grab around my neck, I'll carry you the rest of the way."

She nodded and hugged my neck as I picked her up. She was in the last stage of infection. It would all be over soon. As much as I wanted to, I could not save her. I've never felt so useless in my entire life. My mind left my body as I remembered a time that I took for granted.

_ Flashback_

_"Yo Neji!" A voice awoke me from my sleep._

_"What could it possibly be this time Kiba?" I moaned, annoyed._

_"It's not my fault you fagged out early." He replied in a matter if fact._

_"What?" I asked confused with his ignorance. "Never mind. What did I miss?" I asked, just realizing we were still in class._

_"Some boring talk about diseases. Like we will ever need to know about that." He chuckled. "You should really ask Tenten out before it's too late you know."_

_I turned away from him, "How does everyone know about my personal life?" I asked to no one in preticular. "Who told you?"_

_"Dude no one has to tell me, it's right out there in front of everyone. But if you have to know... Shikamaru." He replied smiling._

_"That son of a-" I started but the teacher interrupted me._

_"You, Mr. Hyuuga whats the answer?" He asked, a smirk appearing behind his face because he knew I was not listening._

_"Viruses have no cure. So when you get sick with the Flu or H1N1 per say, they can not kill the virus. They can only treat the symptoms of the virus. So the body has to fight off the attacking cell and most of the time our cells win. If not, the virus wins, and you die." I replied calmly._

_He looked at me astonished and went back to reading from his textbook._

_"Dude how the Hell did you-?" Kiba asked looking at me wide eyed._

_"I can multi-task." I simply answered. "Now back to Shikamaru telling you."_

I should of took his advice back then. Now of course when I do, it's too late. I placed my hand on Tenten's forehead. She was burning up with fever. I stopped walking on the road. To my left was a dirt road leading to the lake house. About a five minute walk, I assumed. Taking in a deep breath I continued towards our destination. Tenten's head rested on my shoulder and shook a little with each step. I rested my chin on her shoulder as I walked. My mind wandered to everything I have gone through to finally get here. Getting out of town and losing my cousin. I wonder if she ever made in. Then running into the first infected and freaking out. I chuckled slightly at the thought. Getting gas, running through the cornfields and finding Kankuro. He was dead now. Somehow I was sure he was dead and was not cursed to walk the land as an infected thing. Getting shot down by the police was what happened next. If the infection didn't exist, I'd have to admit what I did was pretty cool. And reaching the warehouse, saving Tenten from a rapist. Finally getting on that helicopter and losing Temari and Kiba. We had gone through so much in the past few days. But sadly it was still not over. As a final pain, I found out I was immune and Shikamaru, my best friend, and Tenten, my now girlfriend, were infected. I stopped at a metal gate with the name 'Nara' engraved on it. With one arm supporting Tenten, I unhooked the gate and pushed it open with my other hand.

The one-story house sat a few car lengths away. The gravel made a crunching sound as I walked over it. The dark blue of the lake came into view as I stopped on the porch.

"We made it Tenten. It has been two days but we finally made it." I crouched down with her in my arms.

Nine of us. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Kiba, Temari.. All gone. Only two of us made it. But we would've never got this far if it wasn't for them. I was always the one who hid his emotions. I however never took their friendship for granted. How I miss them. Ending that thought, my eyes returned to Tenten.

"Tenten?" I asked.

Her eyes were closed but when I shook her she slowly opened them.

"You promised you would get me here." She smiled slightly, her eyes losing the brilliant color she always had. "But we're not home, Neji. Do you know the difference between a house and a home?"

"No. It's the same thing." I replied, thinking the fever was messing her thoughts up.

"A house is a physical place, it's main purpose is a shelter. While a home is a place you call home. Like surround by your friends and family. Neji, our whole goal was to get to this house. But we didn't realize we all were already home. We had a home together." She finished looking into my eyes.

Her hand reached up to hold my face, as my left hand grabbed ahold of it. " What are you saying Tenten?"

"I'm trying to tell you I want to go home." She sighed.

"You are home.." I replied my eyes closing.

"No Neji, but soon I will be." She told me her voice sincere.

"Tenten.." I pleaded with her again.

"I love you Neji..." She added, her voice becoming weak, her fingers tracing the jawline of my face.

"No, Tenten, I cant do this without you." I pleaded, my face turning away from her; trying not to show her my weakness.

"Don't let me become one of them." She told me, forcing me to look at her. "I want me to be me until the very end."

She didn't want to become one of the infected. She wanted me to shoot her before she turned. We made it this far only to die now..

My body tore in two. Everything I've fought for, I was about to lose. This infection, my body shuttered at the thought of that word, has destroyed me. But then again, if this never happened, Tenten and I would have never known our feelings for one another. A thought of what could of been popped into my mind. Slowly, my hand shook a little as I rose the sidearm to her head. She closed her eyes and smiled, finally looking at peace. Dear God.. Give me the strength to end this and pull the fucking trigger.

"I'm not going to make you go away, Tenten." I spoke with pained frustration.

I don't know why I said that. It just slipped out. As if my heart was fighting against my brain. But in the end your heart always breaks. My grip tightened on the gun. Before I could think. Before I could make second thoughts about what I was about to do, I pulled the trigger.

Blood splattered onto the ground and my face. My hand that held her up, slowly set her body down on the pavement. A puddle of blood already started to pool around her head. In that short time of pulling the trigger, I've became cold. So cold, it even surprised me. Emotionless, I stood up, not even taking a second glance at her. My sidearm remained gripped in my right hand.

I killed her. In fact I killed all my friends by leading them on this mission. It shouldn't have ended this way. There has to be a happy ending. Its not like a video game where you can start everything over, right? What now? I am immune. Therefore carry the cure, but with a twist. Only those of O blood type can live. I can't be the only immune carrier out there. Better yet, why did this all happen in the first place? Everything happens for a reason right? Our race has been mocking the world for years now. Stem-cell research and what not. Evil and power have consumed the world but people so easily cover it up or look past it. Murder for greed. What if this infection is not a bad thing? What if we deserved this?

Even if I wanted to save the world, how would I start? Rebuild a dying world? Impossible. I have only one gun, I wouldn't make it past the town we came in through. Pushing the eject button on the gun cartilage, it revealed a empty magazine. Chuckling to myself, I started to dig into my pocket. Shikamaru tried to do the same to me like I did him. I wonder when he managed to do that while I wasn't looking? He usually was the smart one, but this time I can finally call checkmate. Because I was one step ahead of him. I removed a single bullet from my pocket and loaded it into the gun. I leaned back against one of the wooden poles. I knew from the moment I left Shikamaru. My plan was already decided. I knew I'd see him again because I planned on dying that soon. So I corrected him by saying I would see him later. I remember when I told him not to kill himself after he killed Temari. That she would not have wanted that. That somehow even after losing someone you cared deeply about, you could still be of use to the world.

Closing my eyes, I leaned my head all the way back and brought the gun so it was in line with my head.

"God I'm such a fucking hypocrite." I spoke out loud.

Memories of the past flashed through my mind. While one thought lingered. Breathing out slowly, I forced her face from out of my head.

_Bang._

His hand dropped to the cement as the metal gun clattered to the ground. His head rolled to the side, hanging limply. Blood ran down his face and dripped onto the ground. A small breeze blew the man's hair covering his eyes. It was quiet for a few minutes before the swishing of helicopter wings broke the silence. Three airforce jets flew over the house. Missiles were shot out and landed miles away, no doubt taking out the lab. Huge air force carriers shook the ground as they flew over. The sky was full of aircrafts. Their engines making a loud roar as they flew over. Helicopters flew lower and stopped about three stories above ground. A military helicopter stopped above the house. The doors on either side slid open. Ropes were lowered to the ground, as soldiers slid down them.

"Move. Move! Search for tangos. Identify and destroy!" The commander yelled as he landed on the ground.

Soldiers landed and started to run in different directions. Some knelt where they landed and waited for the others to get on ground. Once all troops were off the helicopter, one of the pilots cut the ropes, dropping them onto the ground. The helicopter then continued forward and started to provide air support to cover the ground units.

"Private! Search those civilians!" A older man barked and continued down the dirt road.

Dressed in military attire and armed with an TAR-21, a soldier approached a man with black hair. His head covered with a combat helmet, he bent down to the man against the pole. Removing his sunglasses he took a closer look, surprised at the man's age. The soldier placed his pointer and middle finger to the side of his neck, checking for a pulse. The soldier rose and called out to his comrade.

"Civilian down." He conformed.

"Same here." A deeper voice replied, moving his fingers from the girl's neck.

"Appears to be suicide." A third soldier added, standing by the private.

"Start a fire and burn the bodies. They killed themselves for a reason." The commander yelled and started to call orders out to other soldiers.

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers replied and grabbed the man by his arms and dragged him over by the girl.

"It's a damn shame they died so young." An officer replied, tossing a container full of gasoline to another man.

The soldier who checked the man's body, started to pour gasoline onto the bodies. The soldier then walked off as an older man approached. The older man, commander of the regiment, walked by smoking a cigarette, finishing part of it, he tossed the burning tobacco onto the bodies. As soon as the tobacco made contact with the bodies the fire lit the gas and covered the two teens.

"Strange.. How their both smiling." A younger soldier remarked.

"Lets focus on the mission at hand, son." His captain told him and walked away from the burning flesh without a second glance.

As the man's body burned, his hand unclenched. A piece of paper caught on fire, but was unnoticed to the soldier's eyes. It was a single word scribbled on it. 'Immune' was the word as the fire engulfed the 'I'.

**Death is Only the Beginning.**

The darkness became darker as soon as I flexed my finger, ending my seventeen years of life. The blackness clouding my vision was replaced by a brilliant light. So bright, yet it did not hurt my eyes. I could finally see everything. My old vision was so limited, I realized. Indescribable with mere words. The physical and emotional pain was gone. I felt nothing. I did not feel my legs, but I knew I was moving. A group of people, teens, faced me in a single line. They said nothing, but somehow I knew they were happy to see me. Their faces so different but yet so familiar. A girl pushed her way out of the crowd and stood in front of me. No scars covered her features. As if every detail was perfect. A transparent glow extended out from behind her. Almost like wings, but you could see through them. She smiled at me grabbed my hand, and pulled it up so it was in front of me. I was like her. My past scars on my body were gone. I flexed my muscles. No pain. As if I never was hurt. I was perfect in a way. Tilting her head slightly she spoke to me. She talked out loud, but it felt as if she could of said nothing and I would of still heard her.

"Welcome home, ...Neji." She said as the seven teens behind her smiled at me.

_ "Eventually the world will start over new, but I can't image a world without you."_

**AN**

**Sorry it had to end that way, but it was planned from the beginning. Hope you liked it. I made that quote up one day, I thought it would match perfectly for the story. My goal was to make anyone who read this cry. Did I succeed? My editor gets mad when I end stories like this, but I specialize in writing tragedies.  
>But I have a question for you. If you were Neji, what would you do differently? Would you have a different plan than he did from the beginning?<strong>


	10. Sequel

Sequel to INFECTION is up! Go to the original's author's account: NewYear's Tragedy.


End file.
